Casi como Matemáticas
by Evaluna Marie
Summary: Malia está embarazada, Stiles un futuro papá orgulloso... Nada es perfecto ¿o sí?, Mala casi pierde el bebé en un atentado; la manada pasará muchos cambios / Warning: M por leemons... Espero disfruten esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

Cápitulo 1

Abro los ojos. Otro par intenso me mira desde su posición, me lamento y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

-Ahora qué- pregunto desde mi estancia. Me acomodo de lado, para verlo mejor.

-Estás en el centro de la cama- susurra, miro la hora en la pared de la enfrente. 3:30, Stiles no me deja dormir con tranquilidad.

Me acomodo en su pecho y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, se levanta de golpe y me despierto por completo. Acomodo la camiseta de él que llevo puesta.

-La cucharita- digo y me doy vuelta, pongo mi cabeza en su brazo y trato una vez más de conciliar el sueño. –Stiles- me entre muevo al sentir sus labios en mi cuello, mi piel está muy fría.

-Te quiero Malia- sigue esparciendo besos por mi cuello, muerde ligeramente mi oreja, me doy vuelta y lo atrapo en un beso.

Me subo sobre él y lo beso con fiereza, saca la camiseta por encima de mi cabeza, quedando solo en bragas.

Me gusta su toque, me encanta la manera en la que me besa. Pasa su mano sobre mi vientre mientras forcejeo con su camiseta. Paso mi mano por su costado.

-Qué día fue tu regla- pregunta y paro el rollo, a que viene la pregunta.

-Hacen dos semanas- respondo y él asiente, se baja los pantalones, me besa antes de bajarme las bragas y darnos la vuelta, él queda encima de mí. –Porque la pregunta- gimo al sentir su mano bajar por mi vientre.

-No quiero usar condón- susurra y comienza a dar besos hasta mi ombligo.

-Qué es eso- pregunto. Hay cosas de humanos que no entiendo en absoluto, así como Lidia toma se pone demasiado maquillaje y las chicas depilan sus partes.

-Algo molesto- dice y pasa sus manos por mi vello, arqueo mi espalda cuando sus labios se posan encima de mi entrada. –Estás lista- pregunta y yo asiento.

Posa su miembro en mi entrada y me hace suspirar, arqueo la espalda de solo sentirlo y cuando por fin está dentro, suelto un gritito de emoción.

-Muevete- logro articular, está tenso sobre mi, me da besos por el cuello, la cara y por fin en los labios, me muevo junto a él cuando siento que estoy cerca.

-Oh Dios, me encantas- susurra. –Eres tan hermosa- pone su mano en mi centro y da círculos, con eso me dejo ir. Stiles se libera dentro de mí. Se tumba a mi lado.

Hago la cucharita grande.

-Eso se siente bien- escucho su voz antes de lograr dormirme.


	2. Capitulo 2

Cápitulo 2

Despierto molesta, Stiles no deja de moverse, solo necesito dormir. Quiero dormir.

-Quiero dormir- susurro y me cubro de pies a cabeza con la sábana, aspiro el aroma que desprende de ellas. Huele a colonia, huele a Stiles.

-Malia, llegaremos tarde a la escuela- susurra en mi oído y deja un beso en él.

Me escondo en el hueco de su cuello, está sobre mí. Más no me aplasta, me encanta la calidez de su cuerpo, me recuerda la que alguna vez yo tuve.

-Estoy tan cansada- le digo y me arropo aún más.

Tenemos dos meses de estár durmiendo en la cucharita, yo hago la cucharita grande desde aquella noche, donde establecimos nuestra posición.

-Vamos Malia- me quita la sábana y me da un beso en los labios. –Tenemos prueba de matemáticas hoy, ponte de pie. Date una ducha- dice y me da muchos besos en la cara.

-Solo si prometes cocinarme tocino, bien crujiente- susurra y yo le doy un beso y me pongo de pie. Me quito la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y la dejo en el piso. Stiles silva y me muerdo un dedo seductoramente.

-Malia, no me provoques- grita mientras me meto bajo el chorro de agua. Me baño rápidamente mientras escucho el golpeteo de los pasos de Stiles por las escaleras y la voz del Sherrif despidiéndose en la cocina.

Escucho susurros y dejo de prestar atención hasta que escucho una mención de mi nombre.

-Por cierto Stiles, que Malia no deje su ropa interior por todos lados. Puedo hacerme el tonto y pasar por desapercibido que ella duerme algunas noches en tu habitación. Solo cuídense- dice y puedo sentirme avergonzada y esa sensación en el estómago de culpa.

Termino por vestirme con un vestido que encuentro en el armario de Stiles, me pongo mis zapatos y al tratar de subir el cierre se atasca, no sube. Doy muchos intentos, presiono mi vientre y no cierra.

En el jaleo me tropiezo con el bate de Stiles, me doy un buen golpe y no pasa mucho tiempo para tener a Stiles a mi lado.

-Necesitas ayuda- pregunta y yo asiento. Me tiende su mano y me pongo de pie. –Que sucedió- pregunta y yo le sonrio.

-No sube el cierre, creo que se atascó- le digo con lágrimas en los ojos, me siento muy triste de pronto, sin nada que lo cause.

-No debes llorar por eso- limpia el rastro de las lágrimas por mis mejillas. –Vamos, ponte otra cosa, llegaremos tarde- me da un beso en la frente y camina hacia su aramrio, me da unos pantalones y una camisa suelta.

-Te he dicho cuanto te quiero- pregunto y él niega.

-No lo suficiente- me da un beso antes de quitarme el vestido y rápidamente ponerme las otras prendas.

Bajo las escaleras cuando Stiles dice que el desayuno está listo. Todo huele delicioso, maravilloso.

-Tengo ganas de comer venado- susurro para mi misma mientras tomo asiento frente a Stiles. Él me da una mirada de incredulidad.

-Malia, estás un poco fuera de onda- Dice y pone el plato de tocino frente a mí, me da un besos rápido y se sienta frente a mí.

Como todo muy rápido y Stiles me mira por el rabillo del ojo, me encojo de hombros, estoy tan hambrienta, quiero comer mucho, quiero más.

-Listo, vamos o perderemos la primera clase- me pongo de pie, agarro mi maleta que está en la silla a un lado de la puerta, amo tanto el aroma de Stiles, pero en este momento solo persivo un nauseabundo olor a preocupación y ansiedad. Me doy la vuelta y él se estrella con mi espalda.

-Que pasa- pregunta y yo lo miro a los ojos. –Te sientes bien Malia, estás muy extraña- dice y pone su mano en mi hombro, sigo caminando y me subo de un salto a su auto, me pongo el cinturón de seguridad, no estoy muy segura de la forma en que maneja Stiles. Extraño caminar con mis propias piernas, aullando a la luna.

Pero no puedo regresar el tiempo atrás, ahora controlo mis transformaciones, pero no puedo convertirme en un coyote de nuevo, quisiera poder salir a caminar por las noches.

Pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que tengo ahora, puedo dormir en las grandes camisetas de Stiles, haciendo la cucharita grande con él. Podemos tener sexo en las madrugadas cuando ninguno de los dos tenemos sueño. Son cosas que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Aún no entiendo por qué Stiles me pregunta cada vez que tenemos sexo la fecha de mi periodo, es mi novio, debe recordarse de ese tipo de cosas.

….

A la hora del almuerzo, pongo muchas cosas apetitosas en la bandeja y me siento en la mesa con las chicas a esperar a los chicos.

-Vaya Malia, tienes hambre- pregunta Lidia y se rie junto con Kira.

-Pues si- abro la pequeña botella de agua y sorbo un poco. –Chicas, puedo hacerles una pregunta- susurro acércandome más a la mesa.

-Si claro, de que se trata- pregunta Kira, y se junta un poco más.

-Es un tanto… No sé como explicarlo- replico y ellas se miran, me miran y se vuelven a mirar.

-Solo dilo- apresura Lidia.

-Stiles siempre me pregunta cuando es la fecha de mi periodo antes de tener sexo y aún no descubro la razón- susurro lo más rápido que puedo, ellas se miran entre sí. Lidia abre muy grandes sus ojos y creo que la pregunta ha sido un tanto incómoda para ellas.

-Ehmmm…- Kira se queda en blanco y se le ruborizan las mejillas.

-Malia, ustedes… Se cuidan- pregunta ella y yo no entiendo a lo que se refiere.

-Cuidarse como, como ponerse el cinturón al subir al auto- cuestiono y ellas se miran entre sí, sigo comiendo las papas fritas que tengo en las manos.

-No Malia, para no quedar embarazada. Ustedes usan…- Kira deja las palabras en el aire como un acertijo.

-Usamos- insisto irritada.

-Condones, Stiles se pone algo de plástico en su… cosa, antes de ya sabes…- dice Lidia y dejo de masticar ante la imagen tan gráfica que tengo en mi mente de a lo que se refiere Lidia.

-No, nunca lo he visto ponerse algo como eso- respondo y tomo un poco de agua, una cosa de plástico…

-Malia, cuando tuviste tu último periodo- pregunta Lidia, cuento con los dedos y saco cuentas, hace mucho tiempo.

-Debía venir hace un mes- susurro sacando cuentas nuevamente. Las chicas me miran y pronto Stiles toma su lugar a mi lado, me da un beso en la mejilla y comienza a hablar de algo que no escucho.

Las chicas me miran. No puede ser lo que estoy creyendo, no puedo estar embarazada o sí. Scott me mira.

-Malia, estás bien. Hueles a ansiedad y miedo- dice Scott y Stiles toma mi mano. El hambre se me ha quitado y solo siento unas ganas muy increíbles de salir de aquí. –Malia, tu corazón va muy rápido- susurra y pone su mano en mi hombro. –Tu corazón…- se queda callado y me pongo de pie, sin lugar a dudas llamando la atención.

Camino rápido hacía el baño de damas, mi respiración comienza a fallar. No puedo concentrarme en nada, no puedo respirar, soy consciente de que Stiles me agarra del suelo, Kira y Lidia están detrás de él. Corta mi respiración con un beso.

Me siento mejor despúes que se aparta de mí, me mira a los ojos y pongo mi cabeza en su pecho, agarra mi cabeza y acaricia mi cabello.

-Quieres ir a casa- pregunta y yo asiento, me ayuda a ponerme de pie.

-Iré yo sola. No te preocupes, te mando un texto cuando llegue- le doy un beso y tomo mi bolso del suelo.

-Pero Malia…- trata de detenerme-

-Solo necesito tiempo, por favor. Te llamo cuando llegue a tu casa- me suelto y me da un beso antes de comenzar a caminar hacía la salida.

Camino en dirección al hospital de Bacon Hills.

Cruzo las puertas de emergencias y me dirijo a la recepción.

-Está Melissa MacCall- pregunto a la enfermera y ella asiente.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

Me siento en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, Melissa está atendiendo un caso junto a un doctor, la enfermera dijo que estará aquí en cualquier momento.

Que voy a hacer si estoy embarazada, es decir; No tengo un lugar fijo donde vivir, mi padre es un alcohólico. Stiles… oh Dios mío, Stiles.

-Malia, que sorpresa tenerte aquí- levanto la mirada hacía Melissa, ella pone un poco de alcohol en sus manos. –En que puedo ayudarte- pregunta y se sienta a mi lado.

-Cre-creo que estoy- sorbo mis mocos. –Embarazada- susurro y se me sale una pequeña lágrima.

-Oh Malia- dice ella y me abraza. En este momento, justo en este momento me doy cuenta de la falta que me hace mamá, en el abrazo cálido que me da Melissa, lleno de comprensión.

-Necesito salir de dudas- susurro y ella asiente.

-Sígueme, te haré un ultrasonido. No debería estar Stiles aquí- pregunta y luego saca sus ojos de órbita. –O no es de Stiles- pregunta preocupada.

-Claro que si llego a estar embarazada es de Stiles, solo que…- mi voz se quiebra al ver al Sherrif entrar a la sala, se dirije a nosotras.

-Hola Melissa, Hola Malia. Todo anda bien- pregunta y yo asiento, le doy una mirada rápida a Melissa.

-Si- se aclara la voz. –Malia está aquí para unos exámenes rápidos de sangre. Cierto Malia- pregunta ella y yo asiento.

-Mi padre no estará contento hasta que me los haga- digo rápidamente. –Estaré por allá- digo y comienzo a caminar, Melissa camina detrás de mi unos segundos despúes luego de haber murmurado unas rápidas disculpas.

-Sígueme por aquí- dice ella y me lleva hasta la sala de maternidad, abre una habitación y me deja dentro. –Recuéstate en la cama, traeré enseguida el ecógrafo- dice y pongo mi bolso en la silla.

Me recuesto con todo el nerviosismo del mundo, no puedo saber qué es lo que me espera.

Melissa llega con el equipo y una doctora detrás de ella, se coloco a mi lado sentada en una silla.

-Malia, ella es la doctora Swan. Te hará algunas preguntas mientras yo conecto todo esto- explica Melissa y la doctora toma asiento a los pies de la cama.

-Bien Malia, puedes tenerme la confianza que necesites- dice ella y abre un expediente. –Ahora, cuando fue la última vez que tuviste relaciones- pregunta y presiona un bolígrafo para comenzar a escribir.

-Esta mañana- respondo y ella asiente, lo escribe.

-Creo que no es la pregunta correcta- la doctora me sonríe. -Cuando fue la fecha de ultimo período- reforma la pregunta.

-Uhmm... cerca del 15 de febrero- respondo sacando cuentas-

-Cuantos compañeros sexuales- pregunta y yo sin pensarlo respondo.

-Una, mi novio- respondo y puedo escuchar la respiración calmada de Melissa.

-Ahora, te haremos una ecografía ya que al parecer tienes un retraso de casi dos meses y medio- dice y se coloca unos guantes. –Lo sentirás frío- dice ella.

-Puedo llamar a mi novio- pregunto con los ojos llorosos. –Antes de que comience- argumento con los ojos lagrimosos ella asiente.

-Te daremos un momento- ella y Melissa salen de la habitación. Agarro mi móvil de mi bolso y marco el número de Stiles.

-Ya estás en casa, estabas tardando mucho- dice él y suspira aliviado.

-De hecho estoy en el hospital- digo rápido y él contiene la respiración. –Todo está bien, pero necesito que estés aquí- digo y comienzo a llorar. –Por favor- sollozo más fuerte.

-Estás bien. Malia no me asustes- dice él y siento su respiración agitada.

-Solo maneja con cuidado- susurro y corto la llamada. Cada vez siento que es más que real.

Pongo mi mano sobre mi vientre y me concentro, lo suficiente para sentir los latidos de lo que habita en mi, salen muchas lágrimas de mis ojos y soy incapaz de contenerlas.

Escucho la voz acelerada de Stiles y las explicaciones de Melissa, quito rápidamente la mano de mi vientre y Stiles entra en a la habitación. Llega y se sienta frente a mi.

-Que pasa cariño- seca las lágrimas de mi cara. –Por que estás aquí, te sigue sintiendo mal por el ataque de pánico- pregunta y se sienta más cerca de mí.

-Stiles- pronuncio y no soy capaz de decirlo, pongo su mano en mi vientre. –No me dejes- pido en un sollozo.

-Oh Malia- dice y me abraza, no dejo de sollozar en su camiseta. –Te amo- susurra y acaricia mi cuello.

Melissa entra con la doctora y encienden la pantalla de la máquina, pone el líquido en mi vientre y Stiles se posa detrás de mi, me da un beso sobre la cabeza y agarra mi mano.

-Listos- pregunta Melissa y se pone detrás de Stiles recostada a la pared.

-Eso que ven allí es su bebé, sobrepasa el primer trimestre, tienes 14 semanas- dice la doctora y le da zoom. –Ya tiene forma humana, es todo completo. Los brazos se le irán alargando al final de está semana- explica.

-Es muy pequeñito- susurra Stiles y me mira. Pongo un dedo en la pantalla. –Lo estás viendo- susurra en mi oído.

-Pero las fechas de mi periodo- pregunto y ella se encoje de hombros.

-A veces puedes tener cierto tipos de sangrados que son totalmente normal, las chicas lo confunden con su periodo, son pqueñas manchas de sangre por uno o dos días- explica y Stiles me toma de la mano.

-Pero no se me nota- digo y Melissa me sonríe.

-Te va a parecer que de un día para otro sí, en estás semanas comenzará a crecer y a estirarse. Comenzaras la etapa de los movimientos y tal vez a finales del segundo trimestre le de hipo- comenta Melissa y la doctora imprime algunas fotografías.

-Hipo- pregunta Stiles y agarro su mano con fuerza.

-Es un reflejo, sucede para entrenar a los pulmones. Para que aprenda a como respirar al nacer- explica la docotra mientras apaga el monitor, le da unos pañuelos a Stiles. –Felicidades papá- dice y la palabra se hace demasiado grande en cuanto su significado. Melissa le dice que me limpie el vientre y él lo hace como si fuese a dañarme.

La doctora nos indica con la mano que pasemos a sentarnos, ella pone las fotos en una carpeta.

-Te daré el certificdo de embarazo y las fotos en esta carpeta, hay chicas que la decoran y le dan color. Puedes hacer lo mismo- dice y me da la carpeta. Miro a Stiles con los ojos vidriosos. –Te tomaré peso y talla para calcular el tamaño y peso del bebé.- me subo a la vácula sin zapatos y ella hace todo lo necesario. –Son familia tuya Melissa- pregunta la doctora.

-Es como mi hijo, el mejor amigo de mi hijo- dice ella y deja escaparar un suspiro. –Es como si Scott estuviera en esta misma situación- dice y abraza a Stiles.

-Según mis cálculos el bebé pesa de 12 a 13 onzas y mide 9 cm- dice y lo apunta en la carpeta, me vuelvo a sentar y Stiles agarra mi mano.

-Algunos síntomas como vomitos, dolor en los senos, nauseas, antojos- pregunta y yo niego. Solo las ganas de comer venado a todas horas.

-Creo que los antojos- susurro pensando más a fondo.

-Lo bueno de todo esto es que ya se ha ido la etapa de lo vomitos y las nauseas, comenzará la parte bonita del embarazo- dice y me da unas recetas. –Acido fólico, para los huesos del bebé. Has pasado demasiado tiempo sin saber del embarazo, toma una por la mañana y otra por la noche, te veré dentro de un mes, para chequeos. En ese momento tendras 16 semanas- dice ella y me da cita.

-Felicidades chicos- dice Melissa y nos abre la puerta del consultorio. Salimos de ahí en completo silencio.

Stiles me mira y toma mi mano, me da un beso y me apega a su cuerpo poniendo una mano en mi cintura.

-Estaremos bien- susurra más para mí que para él.

-Tengo miedo, demasiado miedo- susurro también mientras tomamos el elevador.

Mi móvil suena y lo pongo en silencio, no quiero hablar con nadie todavía. Este momento es solo mío y de Stiles, solo nosotros dos.

-Te parece bien donde Deaton- pregunta y yo asiento, caminamos hasta su auto, me subo de un tirón, y me pongo el cinturón.

-Que haremos Stiles- susurro en un sollozo y él me abraza. Acaricia mi cabello y me da un beso en el cuello. –No tenemos trabajo, y yo no tengo un lugar fijo donde dormir- sollozo y él toma mi rostro en sus manos.

-Cariño, olvidas que tenemos los fondos del benefactor. Estarás conmigo, siempre- susurra y me da un beso. Pone su mano en mi vientre. –Tendremos ese bebé- se rié y yo le gruño. –Lo siento- se disculpa antes de encender el auto.

…

Stiles me abre la puerta y me da la mano para descender del coche, con cuidado pone su mano sobre mi cintura, le doy un beso y él me sonríe.

-Todo estará bien- dice y caminamos dentro de la clínica veterinaria.

-Chicos, que sorpresa tenerlos aquí. En que les puedo ayudar- pregunta Deaton al vernos, Scott deja a un perrito en el suelo y nos mira.

-Malia está embaraza- dice Stiles y Deaton levanta las cejas y abre los ojos

–No pierden el tiempo- dice y nos abraza. –De verdad chicos, felicidades. Pero un bebé es una gran responsabilidad, que opinas Scott- pregunta y se separa de nosotros.

-Felicidades hermano- le da un abrazo a Stiles y luego a mí. –Serás una buena madre- me dice en el oído.

-Bien, imagino que quieres que te revise rápido- pregunta Deaton y yo asiento. –Sube a la mesa, traeré el ecógrafo- dice y Scott me ayuda a subir a la mesa, le doy mi bolso a Stiles y él toma mi mano y me sonríe.

-Tendremos un bebé- dice él y me da un beso. –Papá va a matarme- los tres nos reímos y Deaton entra con el aparato. Hace el mismo operativo que la doctora.

-Imagino que te recetaron pastillas prenatales y ácido fólico- pregunta y yo asiento, Stiles me da una mirada, aún tenemos que comprar esas pastillas. –Todo está normal. Si te concentras escucharás sus latidos, debes tener mucho reposo y guardar cama. Un bebé es riesgoso a tu edad-dice y apaga la máquina, con tranquilidad limpio mi vientre.

-La doctora dice que tengo 14 semanas- comento y él levanta la vista.

-Para serte sincero, los embarazos en mujeres coyotes van muy rápido. Si miras bien y sabes del mundo sobrehumano te daras cuenta de que la placenta tiene el desarrollo de ocho semanas, pero el bebé se nota de catorce. En los hombres lobos pasa casi lo mismo. Te digo que estas dando a luz a lo mucho unos tres meses más, si no es menos- explica y yo abro la boca en exageración.

-Es decir que se comenzará a notar en muy poco tiempo- pregunto y él asiente.

-Te doy unas dos semanas para que parescas de veinte semanas, entonces cuando el embarazo este muy avanzado dejarás de ir a la escuela, es muy peligroso porque si entras de parto el dolor te llevará a transformaciones y no es eso lo que queremos- explica mientras me acomodo la camiseta.

-Se darán cuenta en los hospitales a los que valla- susurro y Stiles me da un beso en la cabeza.

-Yo llevaba los embarazos de Thalía Hale, puedo llevar el tuyo también. Reposa todo lo que puedas- dice y luego se dirije hacía Stiles. –Amigo, las hormonas pueden llevarla al limite, no la molestes ni la hagas enojar- recomienda a Stiles y él se ríe. Le gruño en respuesta.

-Muchas gracias Deaton- digo y le doy un abrazo antes de salir. –Hablamos luego Scott- también le doy un abrazo y espero a Stiles y ambos subimos al auto.

-Será muy rápido- susurro y él toma mi mano.

-No te dejaré en ningún momento Malia, te amo. Demasiado- dice y pone su mano en mi vientre, acaricia. –Tambien a ti bebé. Demasiado- le doy un beso y nos dirijimos a casa.


	4. Capítulo 4

Cápitulo 4

Me desvisto al llegar a casa me pongo una camiseta de Stiles, me recuesto en la cama. Stiles se quita sus zapatos y me hace compañía. Pongo mi cabeza en su pecho y solo oímos nuestras respiraciones.

-Estoy tan asustada- sollozo y él me abraza más fuerte.

-Yo también lo estoy cariño, yo también- dice y me acomodo más en su pecho, puedo notar como levanta la camiseta y pone sus manos en mi vientre, juega sobre mi ombligo y traza muchas formas sobre él, me dejo llevar por la sensación de las caricias y caigo rendida. Ha sido una mañana muy agetreada, una siesta por la tarde no me haría nada mal. Para nada.

Despierto y ya no estoy en brazos de Stiles, estoy sola en la cama, me siento un poco extraña. Me siento diferente conmigo misma.

-Eres éstupido Stiles. En tu mente no ocurrío lo que ubiece podido pasar si la dejabas embarazada. Pensé que eras más maduro- dice el Sheriff, los gritos no pueden pasarse por alto.

-Papá, siempre tuvimos cuidado- dice Stiles tratando de mantener la calma.

-Sí claro, y ahora tendrás un bebé. Que maravilloso cuido- dice él con sarcasmo, no me siento muy bien al escuchar esas palabras.

-Papá, ella está arriba. Olvidas todo sobre que es mujer coyote y que debe tener toda paz que necesite. La amo y amo a ese pequeño que lleva en su vientre- dice él y hace que mi corazón se hinche de ternura, respiro profundo y vuelvo a tumbarme en la cama.

Descubro mi vientre y le doy pequeñas caricias, escucho los pasos de Stiles por las escaleras, me da un beso al sentarse a mi lado, mira mi descubierto vientre y también pone una mano.

-Malia, siento mucho eso- dice él y palmo un lado de la cama para que se recueste hacía conmigo.

-No pasa nada Stiles. Ponte a estudiar. - le digo y él asiente y se pone de pie, trae sus libros y comienza a estudiar.

Observo todo lo que hace y apunta, me coloco de lado y cierro los ojos. No estoy dormida pero puedo escuchar voces y el motor del auto de Lidia, se cierran dos puertas y pronto se abre la de la casa.

Suben los escalones y tocan la puerta antes de entrar.

-Adelante- digo y Stiles levanta la mirada hacia mi. –Lidia y Kira- digo con los labios. Ellas entran y nos miran.

-Que tal estás- pregunta Kira y se sienta en la silla frente al ordenador. –Dio…- pregunta y Stiles asiente.

-Es uno, muy pequeño por cierto - dice orgulloso. –Hice un excelente trabajo, no lo creen- alardea y pone su mano sobre mi vientre, la quito con un zape y le suelto un gruñido. Las chicas se ríen.

-Bien, como fui yo quien le dijo a Malia de que se trata un condón pido ser la madrina del pequeño- dice Lidia y hace un puchero, yo asiento, me meto bajo las sábanas.

-Scott está detrás de una manada, han estado asesinando personas por todas partes, entre ayer y hoy- dice Kira, respiro profundo y Stiles desvia la mirada de sus libros y deja caer el plumón de su boca.

-Lo siento chicas, debo estar aquí todo el tiempo posible- se me quiebra la voz. –Ordenes de la doctora- le digo y señalo el área de mi vientre.

-Te dieron una fotografía- pregunta Lidia emocionada, asiento.

-En mi bolso, deje la carpeta ahí- señalo mi desordenado bolso en una esquina y Lidia camina hacia él.

-Es impresionante- dice sosteniéndola con sus dedos, Stiles trata de volver a tocarme. Aparto su mano y le gruño.

-No me toques- le digo enojada, me pongo de pie y camino hacía la ventana. Abro las cortinas y entra la luz de la luna, se siente tan bien.

Las chicas conversan con Stiles y yo noto un movimiento entre los arbustos, es muy extraño por lo que me asomo un poco más. Noto que algo se mueve más rápido, camino hacía la puerta de la habitación y les hago una seña de silencio.

Camino despacio hacia las escaleras, algo rápido se mueve tras de mi y me lanza por los escalones, doy un grito y me siento desorientada.

Stiles baja las escaleras corriendo detrás lo siguen las chicas, algo mojado está en mi mano, la levanto hacía mis ojos, es sangre. Mucha sangre.

Sollozo de la preocupación, Stiles sostiene mi cabeza y Lidia está hablándole a Deaton. No puedo hablar, solo veo mis manos llenas de sangre. Cierro los ojos y me concentro en el latido de nuestros corazones, el mío late de prisa, pero el de él bebé es lento, grito de frustración, Stiles me toma en brazos y me pone sobre la mesa.

-Todo estará ben- susurra y pone un cojín en mi cabeza. –Malia, hey- dice tratando de llamar mi atención.

-Ya estoy aquí- Deaton entra con mucho material médico y detrás está Scott. Tengo tanto dolor.

-Que fue lo que paso- pregunta Scott, Deaton se pone unos guantes. –Malia- me pregunta.

-Scott, ella está en shock, debemos intervenir ahora- dice Deaton, estoy asustada. –Malia, tendré que echar un vistazo dentro de ti- avisa y comienza a cortar la tela de la camiseta.

-Escucho un corazón muy despacio - dice Scott y sollozo más fuerte, estoy perdiendo a mi bebé.

Stiles agarra mi mano y me da un beso en la frente, me siento muy débil por la inyección que me ha puesto Scott.

-Saquen a Stiles de aquí- pide Deaton y toma un bisturí de la caja. –Malia va a doler, pero necesito detener la hemorragia, si puedo salvar a este bebé, necesitaré que pongas de tu parte- avisa y separa mis piernas, mira entre ellas.

Comienzo a sudar y ahogo un grito de dolor al sentir el instrumental dentro de mí, puedo ver a Deaton sacar sangre y pedazos de cosas de dentro de mi, y duele como el infierno. Me cuesta mantenerme despierta.

-Aguanta Malia- murmura Deaton y Scott pone un paño de alcohol en mi frente. –Ese pequeño es fuerte como tú, resiste- pide él.

-Stiles- susurro y muevo mi cabeza en su búsqueda.

-Ya casi estoy- dice él y siento como la aguja da puntadas en mi feminidad, duele como el infierno.

Despierto, muy débil. Tengo sed.

A mi alrededor están los chicos, Stiles está dormido a los pies de la ama, se babea, al igual que todos. Trato de acomodarme mejor, pero es imposible, el solo mover un poco el pie dispara el dolor más agonizante en mi cuerpo.

-Malia- Stiles se limpia la comisura de los labios y se pone de pie rápido para venir a mi lado. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. –Amor- susurra y pone un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

No puedo evitar sollozar, él limpia mis lágrimas y me da un beso en la frente.

-Estarás bien- susurra y me abraza, el simple movimiento me hace sollozar. –Llamaré a Scott, él tiene las instrucciones. No te muevas- pide y yo asiento.

El dolor es más agonizante en esta posición, pero no puedo moverme.

-Bien Malia- dice Scott y se sienta a mi lado. –Logramos parar la hemorragia- dice y toma mi mano, pestañeo rápidamente, -El proceso de curación comenzará muy lento, casi como un humano, el bebé necesita sanar primero por lo que tomará gran parte de tu poder- susurra y yo sollozo. –No puedes moverte, por lo menos durante una semana, evitar el máximo movimiento posible. Tienes un catéter, con el podrás orinar- explica y señala la bolsa.

-Sigo embarazada- pregunto aún sin entender que es lo que ha ocurrido.

-Si- dice Stiles y se recuesta a mi lado.

-Quieres cambiar de posición- pregunta Scott y yo asiento. –Bien, esto va a doler. Pero creo que en esta posición te sentirás mejor- dice y le asiente a Stiles, me ayuda a sentarme, las lágrimas vuelven a mis ojos. –Bien, ahora recuéstate de lado- dice y me ayuda con las piernas. Pone una almohada entre ellas y siento que mejora un poco.

-Así está mejor- pregunta Stiles, y yo asiento. –Te traeré agua- dice él y se pone en pie corriendo.

-Nos has dado un susto de muerte- dice Scott y trata de despertar a Kira. –Que fue lo que paso- pregunta.

-Había alguien, detrás de los arbustos. Camine despacio hacia las escaleras y algo rápido me ataco y caí por las escaleras- explico y Stiles me da el vaso el agua.

-Creo que es hora de que nosotras vallemos a casa, vendremos mañana- Lidia me da un beso en la mejilla y Kira se despide con la mano, se agarra del brazo de Scott y salen de la habitación.

-Te amo- susurra Stiles y se quita los pantalones, se pone pijama y me da un beso. Se acomoda en el sofá de su habitación y se duerme mientras yo lo observo. Pongo mi mano en mi vientre, duele dentro de mí. Me duele el vientre y me duele el corazón.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Han pasado tres días desde el accidente, Stiles ha estado yendo al instituto y por las tardes me ayuda a estudiar.

-Tienes mucha hambre- pregunta Stilas al entrar con una caja de pizza.

-En realidad tengo un antojo increíble de venado, con helado, mucho helado de aguacate, existe ese sabor de helado- comento y dejo escapar una sonrisa.

-Me encanta saber que estás mejor- dice y me da un beso. –Papá dice que hoy cenaremos aquí- comenta y me da un pedazo de pizza.

-Como le dijiste lo del accidente- pregunto y le doy un mordisco al trozo de pizza. Ya casi he terminado de sanar, me puedo mover sin dolor pero aún no me he puesto en pie. Scott viene y cambia la bolsa de mi catéter todas las tardes.

-Solo le explique lo que sucedió, me dio un abrazo y vino a verte, estabas dormida- dice y me ayuda a desvestirme.

-Amaría una ducha de pie, con agua real, con jabón y muchísima espuma- protesto al escuchar como Stiles llena el cubo de agua y le pone jabón líquido.

-Lo sé, pero ahora te daré uno con esponja, es mejor que nada- dice y me da una sonrisa. Estoy desnuda, frente a él. Con un pequeño y casi imperceptible bulto bajo mi imbligo.

Disfruto del tacto de la esponja en mi piel. Stiles pone dedicación en mi vientre y limpia con suavidad mi feminidad, separa los labios y el dolor se hace presente. Pone las pomadas correspondientes para la correcta cicatrización.

-Stiles, sé que te gusta mi sexo. Pero ahora estoy tan adolorida que me estoy controlando para no golpearte, ok- le advierto y él levanta las manos.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dice y termina mi baño de esponja, me pone unas bragas de algodón sumamente cómodas y una de sus camisetas.

Se recuesta conmigo y toma mi mano, me da un beso, pone su cabeza en mi clavícula. Me da un beso en el cuello.

-Te amo, demasiado- susurra y cierro los ojos, meto mis manos en su cabello. Como amo su cabello.

Miro por la ventana, el invierno se está haciendo presente, pronto comenzará a nevar y hará mucho frío.

Recuerdo los inviernos fríos en el bosque. Solía estar dentro de mi madriguera, siempre. Ahora siempre tengo frío, no tengo mi abrigo de pelo, ni mi visión nocturna. El frío es parte de mí y me cuesta mantener una buena temperatura.

-Chicos- el sheriff toca a la puerta, con cuidado se acerca a nosotros, Stiles se levanta y le ayuda con los platos.

-Es eso venado- la emoción se hace parte de mi voz, el simple hecho de que haya conseguido venado para mí me alegra.

-Un amigo tuvo una buena caza y me pregunto si quería una parte, cuando supe que era venado de inmediato pensé en ti- dice y me da un plato. –De hecho, hay más en la refrigeradora y el congelador- me da un vaso de jugo verde y comienzo a comer.

Mi humor aumenta al probar un trozo, todos reímos ante mi gruñido de satisfacción. Está tan bueno.

Chupo los huesos y doy una exclamación de satisfacción.

-Se ha lucido Sheriff- Stiles toma mi plato y lo deja en la mesita.

-Solo quiere que estés cómoda, eres parte de la familia. Más que antes- dice y toma los platos de la mesita, me da un beso en la cabeza.-Ese bebé es parte de todos nosotros, los quiero chicos. Mucho- nos sonríe antes de salir de la habitación.

-Te he dicho cuanto quiero a tu padre- le pregunto a Stiles cuando trae mi cepillo de diente, gruño ante el sentimiento de inutilidad. –Detesto esto, detesto tener que ir al baño en una tonta basinica, quiero moverme- digo tomando el cepillo con pasta dentifríca sobre.

-Lo sé, pero soy un buen enfermero- me guiña el ojo y se pone sus pantalones de pijama.


	6. Capítulo 6

Cápitulo 6

Scott me ayuda a sentarme sobre la cama, con mucho cuidado.

-Bien Malia, ahora vas a apoyarte sobre Stiles y te pondrás de pie- Melissa pone unas pantunflas en mis pies,

-Sientos mis múculos tensos- le digo y ella asiente. –Estará bien el bebé, ya no hay peligro- pregunto dirigiéndome a Deaton.

-Siempre va a haber peligro. Pero con el reposo necesario que vas a llevar de ahora en adelante, todo estar bien- responde y Stiles asiente, me apoyo sobre su brazo y me ayuda aponerme de pie, despúes de tantos días se siente muy extraño.

-Ahora da un paso- ordena Melissa, sosteniendo una taza humeante.

-No te dejaré caer- susurra Stiles, agarrada a él, doy un paso firme. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo.

-Podemos ir al jardín, quiero sentir la hierba- pido y Stiles vuelve a dejarme sobre la cama.

-Puede- pregunta Stiles a Deaton y Melissa, ellos asienten. Con cuidado emprendo un camino hacía la puerta guiada por Stiles, este me pone un abrigo sobre los hombros y una bufanda. –Sé que te dará frío- dice y me da un beso en la mejilla.

Doy pasos cortos por las escaleras hasta que llegamos al final. Me detengo un momento.

Stiles abre la puerta trasera y salimos, dejo los zapatos a un lado y disfruto del tacto de mis pies con la tierra, muevo un poco los pies y cierro los ojos ante la sensación.

-Tengo miedo Stiles- susurro. –No sé que sigue despúes de esto. Me asusta tanto estar embarazada, no seré la misma luego del parto. Perderé un año de preparatoria, no iré a la universidad- digo con la voz entrecortada.

-Malia…- se que dara algún argumento.

-No Stiles- lo interrumpo. –Te quedarás estancado aquí por mi culpa, odiaría eso. Sé que quieres estudiar criminología, con un bebé del cual ocuparnos. No tendrás tiempo para lidear con todo y el dinero no será eterno- le digo y él seca las lágrimas que corren por mis mejillas.

-Lo sé, pero lograremos que funcione- dice y yo niego con la cabeza.

-No podemos vivir con tu padre toda la vida, ¿donde pondremos una cuna, cambiador, pañales, biberones en tu habitación?- pregunto desesperada.

-Si es por el espacio, podemos rentar un apartamento- dice y toma mis manos. –Tenemos cerca de 3 millones Malia, demasiado dinero. Podremos vivir cómodamente en cualquier parte- me mira a los ojos.

-No se trata del dinero- replico. –Se trata de que quedaremos estancados aquí, tenemos diecisiete años- digo irritada.

-Que propones Malia- pregunta enojado. –Deshacernos del bebé- pregunta sárcastico. –He estado cuidándote durante dos semanas, muerto de miedo por las noches, preocupado en que podrías tener una hemorragia y terminar de perder el embarazo. No puedes decirme estás cosas ahora poque si mal no me acuerdo tu también tenias ganas de tener sexo conmigo, o lo olvidas- dice y se rasca la cabeza. –Sé que fue mi responsabilidad, pero maldita sea. No te abandone en la sala del hospital cuando supimos que estabas embarazada, no te abandonare ahora- dice y patea una pequeña roca.

-Stiles, estoy asustada hasta la mierda- sollozo.

-Yo también, nadie dijo que esto sería fácil. Casi te veo morir desangrándote y ahora sales con esta pendejada. Te amo Malia, te amo demasiado- dice y me abraza. –No me quedaré estancado, tú eres la primera y la última cosa que quiero ver antes de dormir cada noche. Te amo, en el momento en que comience la universidad, tú y él bebé iran conmigo. Los tres, juntos- me da un beso y limpia el rastro de lagrimas.

-Te amo- susurro contra su frente.

-Yo también, ahora creo que es momento de entrar. No quiero que te esfuerzes- dice y emprendemos nuestro camino hacia dentro de la casa.

Me siento en el sofá y alzo los pies en un cojín.

-Nosotros nos vamos- dice Scott entrando a la sala.

-Cuidate Malia, sabes que cualquier cosa puedes llamarnos- dice Deaton y salen por la puerta principal. Stiles vuelve con un tazón de fresas en las manos.

Se arrodilla a mi lado y pone su mano en mi vientre al darme el tazón. Deja un beso bajo mi ombligo y pone su cabeza sobre, en mi dirección.

-Puedes escuchar sus latidos- pregunta y yo asiento.

-Son rápidos y constantes, en ellos me concentro la mayoría del tiempo.- Acaricio su cabello, pestañeo. –Siento mucho lo allá afuera. Me siento extraña a veces- le digo y él hace dibujos extraños sobre mi camiseta, me dan cosquillas.

-Te amo demasiado Malia, nunca lo olvides- dice y se acerca para darme un beso, vuelve a su posición. –Has pensado en nombres- pregunta.

-Si es niño me gusta Avan- le susurro y él me sonríe. –O hashtag, no me decido- ambos explotamos en carcajadas.

-Si es niña me encantaría Aliza, mi madre se llamaba Claudia Aliza- dice y toma mi mano, jugamos con nuestros dedos durante unos minutos hasta que el Sheriff entra por la puerta y deja las llaves sobre la mesita.

-Hola chicos- saluda y se quita la chaqueta.

-Hola papá- pronuncia Stiles y se levanta del suelo, levanta mis pies y se sienta en su lugar dejándolos en su regazo.

-Que tal Sheriff- saludo y acomodo mi camiseta, el bulto se ha vuelto más evidente. Me encanta ver como van los avances.

-Calentare la cena, Malia quieres venado- pregunta y yo asiento con una sonrisa.

-Me encantaría una taza de chocolate ahora- le susurro a Stiles. –Con guacamole, podrías conseguirlo, el bebé tiene hambre- hago mi mejor puchero y él se levanta negando con la cabeza. Nunca podría cansarme de esto.

-Papá tenemos guacamole- pregunta Stiles mientras camina hacía la cocina. –Malia tiene un raro antojo- grita y yo ruedo los ojos.

Paso el rato cambiando los canales del televisor, saboreando los trozos de venado con guacamole y chocolate.

-En definitivo esta es la mejor convinación que he provado- digo saboriando mis dedos. –Oh Dios, que esto nunca se acabe- susurro y Stiles se rie de mi.

-Yo iré a dormir- dice el Sheriff, dejaré esto en la cocina y no se duerman muy tarde- camina arrastrando los pies.

-Nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo- dice Stiles y yo le tiendo mis brazos para que me levante.

-Hoy quiero darme una ducha por mi misma y utilizar un inodoro. Porfavor- le pido y él me toma en brazos. –Te amo Stiles- le doy un besito en el cuello.

Al llegar a la habitación nos dirijimos al baño, me deja sobre la taza del inodoro.

Me desvisto y acaricio mi vientre, con amor. No puedo imaginar mi vida si llegara a perder a este bebé.

-Que haces- pregunto al notar a Stiles desnudo entrar al baño de regreso.

-Ni creas que te dejare bañarte sola, con lo débil que están tus músculos- me dice y yo le doy un golpe en el brazo.

-Serán algunos meses sin sexo cariño- le digo y él frunce el ceño.

-Tecnicamente nos quedan de 10 a 12 semanas- susurra y me ayuda a entrar a la ducha. Me sostiene mientras me enjabono el cabello y el cuerpo. Apaga el agua luego de su turno y me cubre con una toalla, seca mi cabello y ambos nos reímos.

Me siento en la cama y pongo las cremas en mi cabello y en el cuerpo. Deslizo una camiseta de Stiles por mi cuerpo y unos pantalones de chándal, suyos también. Me he vuelto adicta a las camisetas de Stiles, siempre huelen a él.


	7. Capítulo 7

Cápitulo 7

Despierto abrazada a Stiles, siento un olor familiar en la habitación. Me doy la vuelta y veo a Derek sentado en el sofá de la esquina.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso- me llevo una mano al pecho.

-Cuando pretendias decirme que estabas embarazada querida primita- pregunta viendo el bate de Stiles, le da vueltas y me mira con la mirada más inescrutable que halla visto jamás.

-Stiles- susurro y lo muevo.

-Estoy cansado- murmura y yo lo vuelvo a mover.

-Derek, debo estar en reposo, solo es una oportunidad, la última que tengo- susurro con miedo y le muestro mis colmillos. Stiles se pone de pie al escuchar su nombre.

-Scott ya me lo conto todo, pero tranquila primita. Tu papi no sabe nada es esto aún- susurra y llevo mis manos instintivamente a mi vientre en cuanto escucho que nombra a Peter.

-Derek- saluda Stiles.

-Hola Stiles- dice y se pone de pie. –Te creía más inteligente para dejar embarazada a mi primita- pregunta y Stiles asiente, con miedo.

-Derek, creo que debes irte, lo último que necesito es preocuparme. Podemos hablar luego- le pido y me siento en la cama, con mucho cuidado.

Derek salta por la venta sin despedirse.

-Creo que me vestiré para ir al instituto- Stiles se levanta de un salto. Y me da un beso en la cabeza.

Me recuesto de lado y observo a Stiles dar tumbos por toda la habitación, se quita el pijama y entra en boxers al baño.

-Yo quería disfrutar del espectáculo- le digo y recibo una carcajada en respuesta. Luego de unos minutos sale con el cabello mojado y una toalla en su cadera.

Sigo en mi aariciando mi vientre suavemente mientras estoy en pocisión fetal, Stiles se acerca y me da un beso en los labios, acaricia mi vientre también.

Se pone de pie y se sigue preparando, escucho el clic de una foto y levanto la mirada.

-Tenía que guardar el momento- se defiende. –Vamos a desayunar- dice y me da su mano.

-No lo creo- me arropo. –Tengo naúseas y siento que puedo vomitar en cualquier momento- susurro y él asiente. –Te acompaño- me convence con una carita de perrito triste.

Camino delante de él con mucho cuidado, no imagino que puede ocurrir si caigo o resbalo. Stiles pone su mano en mi cintura cuando bajamos las escaleras.

Me siento en uno de los taburetes y lo observo comenzando a cocinar.

El olor a huevos revueltos me hace querer vomitar, me pongo de pie y corro hasta el baño, vomitando a cantidades inhumanas, Stiles sujeta mi cabello y me sostengo de un extremo del inodoro. Stiles tira de la palanca y me ayuda a sentar sobre el retrete.

-Te sientes mejor- pregunta y yo asiento. –Quieres ir arriba, es allí donde está tu cepillo de dientes- me da un vaso de agua.

-Podrías traerlo, no me siento con animos de subir las escaleras- pido y él sale apresurado del baño.

-Todo bien- pregunta el Sherriff dando un toque en el marco de la puerta.

-Solo nauseas matutinas- respondo y Stiles entra con mi cepillo y pasta dentífrica sobre él.

-Hola papá- saluda mientras me pongo de pie para comenzar a cepillarme los dientes y quitarme el mal sabor de la boca.

-Yo me voy al trabajo, no hagas nada Malia. Stiles cuando llegue tendrá que limpiar- dice y se retira con dirección a la puerta principal.

-Ya escuchaste amorcito- le doy un besito en la comisura de los labios y camino hacía la sala. Me recuesto en el sofá y enciendo el tv. Me quedo en un canal de música y escucho los pasos de Stiles en la cocina.

Con cuidado pongo la mano en mi vientre y escucho los latidos del corazón. PUM, PUM, PUM, rápidos y saludables.

-Me voy. Llámame cualquier cosa. Te amo- dice y me da un beso en la cabeza. Me dirije una última mirada al abrir la puerta principal. Suspiro y comienza la jornada de la soledad como lo he llamado.

Tengo mucho sueño, me pongo en una posición más cómoda, y cierro los ojos.

…

Dereck está sentado enfrente de mi, mira mi vientre de una manera curiosa. Me le rio en la cara y él da un paso hacía atrás.

-Puedes tocar- susurro adormilada. –Se está comenzando a notar. –Según el conteo de los días creo que debo estar en la semana 15- me pongo boca arriba y le muestro mi vientre.

-No te molesta- pregunta acercándose.

-Ahora es de dominio público, las chicas lo adoran- con eso me refiero a Lidia y Kira, no dejan de acariciarlo cuando pasan por aquí.

Derek pone su mano encima y está frío doy un respingo ante la temperatura de esta. Él se rie.

-Eres mi prima favorita- susurra y yo le doy un golpe en la cabeza.

-De hecho, soy tu única prima- ambos nos reímos. –Escuchas sus latidos- pregunto y él asiente.

-Quiero disculparme por mi actitud de antes- susurra y yo suelto una carcajada.

-Derek Hale pidiendo perdón, debo tomar un video- me estiro para alcanzar mi móvil, él lo toma primero.

-Lo digo en serio Malia- dice él y saca una llave de su bolsillo. –Es de un departamento en mi edificio, imagino que Stiles y tu no tendrán espacio en esa habitación suya- se excusa. Me la pone en la mano.

-Derek, no sé qué decirte- digo observando la llave.

-Tomalo como una declaración de paz, te quiero mucho Malia. A pesar de que Peter sea tu padre- dice y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-Te lo agradesco- le doy un abrazo para cuando Stiles abre la puerta.

-Hola- saluda y deja caer su maleta en el piso. –Te sientes mal, porque lloras. Llamaré a Deaton- dice preocupado y palpando sus bolsillos en busca de su móvil.

-Lo siento, amor. No pasa nada- le hago una seña para que se acerque y hablo muy bajito para decirle a Derek. –Habla con él, no lo aceptara- sé que me escucho cuando se dirije al marco de la puerta.

-Hablamos fuera, Stiles- pide Derek y yo asiento con la cabeza.

Me pongo de pie y subo las escaleras con el objetivo de tomar una ducha. Con cuidado me desvisto y me meto bajo el agua caliente. Una alarma se dispara en mi móvil y cierro la llave del agua, me enrollo en una toalla y contesto el móvil.

-Deaton- hablo al contestar.

-Malia, solo para decirte que puedes pasarte por la clínica para un chequeo rápido y detallar en que semana te encuentras- dice mientras seco mi cabello.

-Gracias Deaton, estaremos ahí en unos veinte minutos- respondo.

-Los estaré esperando- responde y cierra la llamada. Me pongo un vestido muy suelto y unas sandalias. Recojo mi cabello en una coleta para luego volver a bajar las escaleras.

Los chicos están sentados en la sala, Lidia, Kira y Scott se han unido. Miran mientras bajo las escaleras.

-Hola chicos- saludo al entrar. Lidia y Kira dan un chillido de emoción. Me abrasan y acarician mi vientre.

-Estás hermosa- dice Lidia y mira mi perfil. –Puedo verlo, es tan lindo- dice y sigui tocando mi vientre.

-Ya chicas, no abrumen a mi hermosa novia embarazada- Stiles me rescata y las auyenta.

-Deaton acaba de llamar, tenemos que ir a la clínica. Quieren ir- pregunto a todos y las chicas asienten emocionadas. –Tu también Derek o te vas la oportunidad de conocer a tu sobrino- le digo al notar su incomodidad. Me sonríe y se pone de pie.

Ya en el Jeep de Stiles, vamos todos menos Derek que se ha ido en su auto. Cantamos una canción en grupo y nos reímos. Stiles me mira y sonríe. Besa mi mano y sigue acariciando mi vientre.

-Creo que debemos ir de compras, todos- dice Lidia y enseña su tarjeta de débito.

-Pues yo creo que primero debemos saber que nos dice Deaton, si ya estoy totalmente recuperada. Si es así nos podemos ir de compras, los chicos cargan las bolsas- digo y ahora es Stiles quien gruñe.

Stiles me ayuda a bajar del auto y todos están muy entusiasmados con idea de ver la ecografía.

Deaton tiene todo el instrumental listo.

-Malia- me saluda y luego a todos los chicos por individual. –Sube a la mesa, recoje tu vestido. Imagino que tienes algo debajo. Pueden salir un momento en lo que Malia se prepara- les ordena, Stiles se queda conmigo y me pone una frazada en las piernas para cubrirme.

-Pueden pasar- les digo y todos nos reimo ante la imagen. Stiles toma mi mano y me da un beso antes de comenzar. Deaton pone el gel sobre mi vientre.

-Te han dicho lo hermosa que estás- pregunta Deaton y Stiles lo mira mal. –Se debe a la cantidad de sangre pasando por tu sistema en este momento- comenta y se enfoca en el cursor sobre mi vientre y no tarda en aparecer la imagen del bebé en la pantalla.

-Ha crecido- dice Stiles. –Acerquense, no muerde. Aún- todos nos reimos y los chicos se paran detrás de mi.

-Aproximadamente estás en la semana 16, las uñas comienzan a crecerle y debes comer muchos alimentos ricos en hierro, la producción de sangre se acelera y agranda. El bebé se está estirando y puede que pronto comiences a sentir como se mueve- dice y Stiles me mira ilusionado.

-Ya no corro riesgo de perderlo- pregunto y el niega.

-Ya están completamente curados. Disfruten de esta etapa del embarazo, Malia necesita apoyo. Espero que Stiles esté haciendo un buen trabajo- dice y levanta una ceja muy serio. Stiles se tensa a mi laod.

-Si, un muy buen trabajo- le respondo sarcásticamente y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

…

Caminamos por el centro comercial. Stiles lleva en las manos muchas bolsas. Las chicas han estado emocionadas comprando cosas. Yo camino con calma y agarro las manos de Stiles.

-Estas cansada- pregunta Stiles y yo me detengo frente a una vitrina.

-Un poco- respondo, tiro de su mano entrando en la tienda. –Te gustan- pregunto mostrándole un par de zapatos tejidos que tengo en las manos. Los apoyo en mi vientre y él se rie ante la imagen.

Me da un beso en los labios, asiente y los toma en sus manos.

Seguimos viendo cosas en la tienda y con cuidado toco mi vientre, me llena de tranquilidad saber que estaré bien, que él estará bien.

-Malia- llama una persona y me doy la vuelta. Se trata de una mujer, una señora para decir verdad. Pongo mi mano instintivamente sobre mi vientre. Stiles se da cuenta y llega a mi lado enseguida. Sigo sosteniendo los zapatos en mis manos.

-Se le ofrece algo- pregunto y ella niega con la cabeza. Mira mi vientre y luego a Stiles.

-Malia, creo que debemos irnos- susurra él y toma mi mano, sé que he visto a esa mujer antes, pero no recuerdo de donde.

Llegamos a la caja y pago por los zapatos, Stiles besa la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y ambos salimos de ahí. Los chicos están afuera de una tienda a unos metros de aquí.

-Encontramos cosas líndisimas- dice Lidia y le da las bolsas a Stiles. –Pero hemos comprado muchas cosas para el bebé, es hora de concentrarnos en ti- dice y Kira se para a su lado.

-Estoy muy cansada chicas, lo dejamos para la próxima- replico y les doy un abrazo. –Además, debemos ir a ver el departamento que nos ha dejado Derek- comento y ellas asienten.

-Si necesitan ayuda en cualquier cosa nos lo dejan saber- dice Scott con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Yo iré a casa, he visto muchas cosas adorables en línea- Lidia me da dos besos en las mejillas y acaricia mi vientre, abraza a Stiles y se retira.

-No vemos chicos- dice Scott y toma a Kira por los hombros. Nos quedamos parados ahí con más de veinte bolsas.

-Como se irán si todos vinimos en tu jeep- pregunto mientras le ayudo con las bolsas, las menos pesadas y él se encoje de hombros.

-Supongo que tomarán el autobús- caminamos hacía la salida y al llegar al auto, Stiles pone las bolsas en la cajuela mientras me subo de un salto al auto. Me pongo el cinturón y en este preciso momento comienzo a sentir como un mariposeo se diversifica en la zona baja de mi vientre.

Me quedo congelada, se siente tan suave. Pongo las manos sobre mi vientre y las lágrimas llegan a mis ojos sin saber aún porque, las hormonas son como una caldera en combustión dentro de mi.

-Estás bien, Malia. Te duele- pregunta y comienza a desesperarse. –Maldición, háblame Malia. Te sientes mal- vuelve a preguntar.

-Es maravilloso- susurro y lo miro, pongo su mano en mi vientre. –Se está moviendo- sollozo y él me abraza, con fuerza, besa mi cabeza y no parta su mano.

-Te amo- susurra y limpia mis lágrimas. –Ahora vallemos a casa y esperemos a que se vuelva a mover para enseñárselo a papá- dice y me da un beso.

Sigo acariciando mi vientre, miro a Stiles y me siento diferente, me siento energica y con ganas de hacer todo lo que quiera.

-Podemos ir a lo del departamento, quiero ver que necesitamos arreglar- le pregunto y él toma mi mano, asiente y toma la dirección hacía el edificio.


	8. Capítulo 8

Cápitulo 8

Al abrir la puerta me quedo con la boca abierta…

No puedo decir que sea porque el departamento está facinante. En pocas palabras es una porquería, le falta la mitad del piso, las paredes están sucias, el techo tiene demasiada humedad, las ventanas tienen capas de suciedad.

-Amor, creo que esto es una porquería- susurro y tomo su mano, en respuesta el la aprieta.

-Cariño, tardaremos el poco tiempo de tu embarazo en reconstruir esto- comenta y yo asiento en acuerdo a su objetivo.

Todo está asqueroso y horrible, no dejo de creer que esto es una jodida broma.

-Creo que deberíamos contratar a alguien- digo al dar dos pasos y sentir que el suelo de madera está inestable.

-Opino lo mismo- caminamos hacía la puerta y cerramos tras nuestras espaldas.

-No estará listo antes de la llegada del bebé y no quiero ofenderte Stiles pero dudo de nuestra cordura si nos quedamos con tu padre en tu apretada habitación- le doy un rápido beso y me dirijo al auto.

…

Stiles se da una ducha mientras me dedico a doblar la ropita de bebé que hemos comprado hoy, la acomodo con cuidado en la caja que encontré en el sótano, sé que debo lavarla, pero como aún falta mucho tiempo la dejare aquí.

-Estás lista para dormir- pregunta Stiles caminando desnudo por la habitación.

-Aún tengo ropa por doblar- digo y acaricio por un momento mi estomágo. –Siento que crece a cada momento, su corazón palpita muy rápido siempre- digo y retomo mi tarea. Uno los pares de medias, y los enterizos los enrrollo. Stiles toma una pieza.

-Es suave- susurra al recostarse a mi lado. –Lo imaginas en esto- pregunta y yo asiento.

-Imagino que es una pequeña bebé y que estará tranquila en tus brazos mientras yo trato de dormir- respondo y dejo todo de lado, me acomodo a su lado y pongo mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Yo la imagino dormida, con sus pequeños pies los zapatos que compraste enantes. Imagino un niño y veo que tu una niña- se ríe y juego con el cordón de sus pantalones.

-Imaginas que fuera de nuestra vida en este momento si no estuviera embarazada- pregunto en un susurro al sentir al bebé moviéndose nuevamente.

-A veces- responde y también pone su mano sobre la mia. –Pero pensar en el que pudo ser, no es lo mejor que podemos hacer- comenta y levanto la vista y él me da un beso en la frente.

-Yo pienso que estaríamos en esta misma posición, pero sin un pequeño coyote flotando en líquido amniótico- comento y ambos nos reímos.

Me quedo dormida en cuestión de minutos.

Al despertar, no siento a Stiles a mi lado y son más de las diez de la mañana. Extraño. Siempre me despierto al escuchar a Stiles alistarse para ir al colegio, de hecho, él hace tanto ruido que no me deja seguir durmiendo.

Le dejo un mensaje: _"estás en el insti, puedes ir a la dirección por mí. Recuerda que he faltado casi 3 semanas"_ Me siento con cuidado, Stiles dejo las píldoras prenatales junto a un vaso de agua. Las bebo y me pongo de pie, bajo las escaleras bostezando y comienzo a sentirme mareada.

Me arde el estomago, comienzo a sentirme extraña, escupo sangre al no soportar más lo que subí por mi garganta, pero luego era solamente algo negro. Wolfsvane.

Camino lo más rápido que puedo a la cocina, descuelgo el teléfono de la pared y marco el número de Stiles, es el único que se me de memoria.

-Papá- pregunta extraño.

-Stiles, algo me esta pasando, creo que es Wolfsvane, necesito ayuda, el bebé…- es lo único que ppuedo decir al momento en el un fuerte mareo me entra, caigo al suelo, siento como mi peuqeño se mueve, pongo mi mano sobre mi vientre y comienzo a llorar, estoy muy segura de que no sobrevivirá a esto.

Parpadeo lentamente, a punto de quedarme dormida. Pero los brazos de Stiles me levantan del suelo.

-Malia- escucho su voz muy lejana. –Deaton, no responde- solloza y siento un fuerte pinchazo en mi corazón que hace que salga mi coyote interno, me alzo en plena transformación, rujo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Malia- dice Deaton y pone una mano en mi pecho, -Hey- dice y yo trato de tranquilizarme.

-El bebé- susurro volviendo a la tranquilidad.

-Él está bien, calma. Cuentanos que paso- Responde Deaton y me ayuda a llegar al sofá.

-No lo sé, yo tome las pastillas que Stiles había dejado en la mesita, me puse la bata y baje las escaleras- digo recuperando la respiración. Cierro los ojos y escucho el corazón del bebé, esta bien. Está normal.

-Que pastillas- pregunta Stiles. –Yo no deje ninguna pastilla. De hecho te mande un mensaje para recordar que debías tomarlas porque está mañana estabas muy dormida y no te pude despertar- dice él con los brazos cruzados.

-Estaban las tres, el acido fólico, el hierro y la vitamina c. Las dejaste con un vaso de agua- replico y él niega con la cabeza.

-Chicos, sea lo que halla pasado alguien va detrás de Malia y saben que está embarazada, primero lo de las escaleras, ahora esto. Quieren hacerte daño- dice Scott desde su posición, recostado en el marco de la puerta.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo- dice Deaton.

-Siento olores diferentes, aquí estuvo alguien- dice Scott. –No lo sientes Malia- pregunta y yo niego.

-No, no puedo sentir olores y me está fallando la visión nocturna- comento y Deaton asiente.

-Los coyotes le pasan la mitad de sus poderes a sus hijos, en especial las mujeres en el embarazo, les falla la visión, la agilidad. Se recuperan despúes pero no es igual- explica Deaton y me mira, examina mis ojos y guarda el instrumental.

-Maldición, pensé que los problemas habían acabado- dice Stiles y me abraza.

-Los ayudaremos chicos, pero ahora cuéntenme como estaba el departamento- dice Scott luego de acompañar a Deaton a la puerta.

-Es un asco, literalmente. Hay que reconstruirlo absolutamente todo- le digo y Stiles no deja acariciar mi vientre. –No estará listo para el nacimiento del bebé- murmuro tristemente.

-Pues Stiles y yo podemos adelantar por las noches. Busquen un buen contratista para que nos ayude y adelantar el doble. Creo que si todos nos esforzamos podremos tenerlo listo antes del parto- dice Scott y miro a Stiles.

-El dinero no es problema- replico y él se queda pensando. Tenemos todo el dinero del benefactor, lo tome como un pago por todo lo malo que nos había hecho Peter, lo dividí con mis amigos y todos tuvimos partes iguales.

-Me encargaré de eso esta tarde, estás bien si regresamos al instituto. Aunque no quiero dejarte sola- dice Stiles y aleja las manos de mi ahora más grande vientre.

-Llamaré a Derek, de seguro no tiene nada que hacer. Ve y haz el examen de economía- le doy un beso y él ladea la cabeza pensativa.

-Estás segura amor, no quiero que te pase nada- lo abrazo y dejo mis brazos en su cuello.

-Stiles, hoy es miércoles, falta poco para el fin de semana, ve y puedes hablar con el director sobre mi caso- le doy un beso en los labios, me separo de él y tomo mi móvil en busca del número de Derek.

-Vale, te escribo cualquier cosa- me da un rápida mirada antes de salir por la puer.

-Lo mismo va conmigo, llamame cualquier cosa- Scott también se va, pongo mi móvil en altavoz y me recuesto en el sofá.

-Hey loca embarazada- saluda al contestar.

-Hey, hay una gran amenaza a mi alrededor, casi me matan hoy. Confundieron mis pastillas prenatales con Wolfsvane, no quiero estar sola, podrías venir a hacernos compañía- le digo y juego con un dedo sobre mi ombligo.

-Voy para allá- dice y yo sonrío.

-Podrías traer guacamoles y helado. Quiero guacamole- le pido y escucho una risita al otro lado de la línea.

-Estaré allí en 30 minutos, trata que no te maten- cierra la llamada.

Prendo el televisor y pongo Discovery chanel, me recuesto de lado y le doy sorbos al vaso del agua, miro mis uñas y de verdad es que necesito una manicura rápido.

…

Derek me da una bolsa de cartón, la abro y siento el olor al guacamole de inmediato, aspiro y le sonrío con satisfacción.

-Pondré esto en la heladera- dice y señala el helado, asiento.

-Gracias por esto, de verdad es que el guacamole siempre se me antoja- doy un gruñido de satisfacción al probarlo, Derek se rie y yo le gruño de vuelta.

-Como te sientes- pregunta y yo levanto la vista. –No físicamente, que tal es todo esto del embarazo en tu cabeza- reformula su pregunta y yo desvio la mirada.

-No lo sé, es decir. Quiero a este bebé como a nada en el mundo, pero a veces pienso en cómo sería todo si no estuviera aquí- respondo y sigo comiendo el guacamole con ganas. –Pero siento que él sabe de mis pensamientos, porque se mueve y me hace volver a la tierra, lo amo y no dudo que es una de las mejoras cosas que nos ha pasado- susurro y él asiente delante de mi.

-Se mueve mucho- pregunta y yo niego.

-Solo se mueve suave, creo que si no fuera sobre natural no lo sentiría. Stiles no lo siente, el dice que sí para hacerme sentir bien, pero sé que es mentira, no se emociona al igual que yo- me rio de mi misma. –Ademas de que le pregunte si sentía que se movía por la madrugada y me dijo que sí. No se estaba moviendo- aclaro y él se rie.

-Hay que darle puntos al muchacho- dice y le doy un golpe en el brazo.

-Porque nos dejaste el peor departamento, es una porquería. Literalmente- no pierdo la oportunidad de reclamárselo.

-Bueno, nada es fácil- se encoje de hombros y levanta las manos. –No te quejes, no tienen ni que pagar la renta- se ríe y yo le doy otro golpe en el brazo.

-Pero si con la remodelación es suficiente para pagar la renta durante dos años- ambos nos reímos. –Gracias Derek- me abraza.

Me recuesto de lado y comienzo a quedarme dormida, me pongo de pie y halo la sabanita de color por toda la sala.

-Que sucede- pregunta Derek. –Que buscas- vuelve a prenguntar.

-Mi móvil- le respondo y sigo buscando por toda la sala, él frunce el ceño y me mira.

-Malia, lo tienes en la mano. Segura que te sientes bien- pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza, mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Me duele la espalda y los pies, quiero a Stiles- sollozo y el abre los ojos ante el pánico de no saber que hacer.

-Tranquila Malia- llega y me abraza. –Creo que es normal por el embarazo- dice y me mira a los ojos luego de apartarse. –Quieres recostarte en tu cama- cuestiona y yo asiento, el me quita la sabanita de color de las manos y me acompaña a la habitación.

-Podrías decirle a Stiles que venga cuando sale del instituto, lo quiero mucho- susurro mientras abro las mantas y me acuesto entre ellas.

-Si- dice, sube mis pies sobre una almohada. –Dice en internet que dormir del lado izquierdo es mejor- recomienda y me muevo de la posición.

-En internet hay muchas cosas- le comento y cierro los ojos. –Gracias por quedarte aquí- le digo y él pone una mano en mi hombro.


	9. Capítulo 9

Cápitulo 9

Las semanas siguieron pasando y ahora me encuentro con un gran vientre de 24 semanas, demasiado embarazada para mi gusto.

-Toma- Stiles me pasa una camiseta de él, mi ropa no me queda, nada me sirve. Siempre estoy de los nervios.

Me la pongo rápidamente y luego experimento la picazón correspondiente por el estiramiento de mi piel, la piel de mis pechos y vientre.

-Oh por Dios, no deja de moverse- me quejo y me recuesto en la cama, Stiles me da un beso, me moja con su cabello de recién salido de la ducha.

-Ya bebé, deja a mamá descanzar- dice suavemente a mi vientre. –Nos escucha- susurra para mí.

Me quejo al sentir como retorna con las patadas, son las seis de la mañana y no me deja tranquila. Me dormí demasiado tarde estudiando para los exámenes que daré hoy, todas las materias para pasar el año. Es la fecha correspondiente por todas las tareas en correspondencia.

-Stiles, me duele mucho la espalda- me quejo al subirme los pantalones de chándal que me ha dejado Lidia, con un soporte especial para el vientre.

-Tranquila cariño, te dejaré justo en el salón de clases y te pasaré a recoger cuando termines. Yo iré a todas mis clases. Sé que te irá bien, te amo, mucho cariño- dice y me llena de besos.

Me levanto de la cama en cuanto él está listo y nos dirijimos al instituto, camino despacio con los zapatos más comodos que he podido comprar.

Aun no sabemos que es el bebé, no se deja ver en ninguna ecografía. Stiles y yo estamos emocionados pero en momentos así no veo el día en el que ya salga de dentro de mí. Las chicas han estado contentas también porque deje en sus manos la decoración del departamento que según nuestros cálculos faltan tres semanas para que esté listo. Justo una semana del parto. Mi embarazo avanza demasiado rápido solo hacen tres semanas tenia 16 semanas.

Estoy demasiado estresada y los dolores, picazones y molestias han estado a la orden del día. No puedo dormir por las noches, hiberno por el día. Salgo a caminar por las mañanas junto con Derek o el Sheriff para ayudar cuando el trabajo de parto comience.

-Vamos- Stiles lleva mi maleta y solo de pensar en la cantidad de miradas que recibiré al entrar al instituto me acobardo.

Subo al auto con ayuda de Stiles porque el Jeep es demasiado alto para una chica embarazada como yo.

Me pongo el cinturón de seguridad que escoce ante la irritación de mi piel, se me está rasgando la piel en pequeñas estrías a pesar de la cantidad de cremas que me pongo y la curación.

-Tienes todo lo que necesitas, lápices, marcadores, borrador- pregunta al ayudarme a bajar del auto, yo asiento. Lidia está recostada sobre su auto, con un maletín a su lado. Niega con la cabea al verme.

-Cariño, estás causando sensación al entrar aquí embarazada, si lo vas a hacer hazlo con estilo- dice y me lanza la maleta.

-Lidia, no me pondré ningún vestido, está decidido- replico al verla.

-Entra al auto y quítate ese atuendo- dice y señala su auto de ventanas polarizadas. Entro lanzándole un gruñido y me comienzo a desvestir lo más rápido que puedo. Encuentro un pantalón elástico con un soporte de vientre y una blusa suelta de colores, es algo bonito y me da seguridad.

Me arreglo el cabello y salgo, le doy el maletín a Lidia y ella asiente. Me da un abrazo.

-Vamos, tienes que pasar el año- dice Lidia y caminamos con Stiles, los chicos se me quedan viendo y les lanzo un gruñido, el bebé se mueve. De que me sirve quejarme si de igual manera está flotando dentro de mí.

Un fuerte ruido que reconosco como la campana de inicio de clases hace que el bebé de un respingo dentro de mi, sé que se asustó. Pongo mi mano protectoramente sobre mi vientre, Stiles agarra mi mano y paramos frente al salón del papá de Kira.

-Te veo en seis horas cincuenta y dos minutos- dice y camina sin dejar de mirarme, entro y doy un respiro largo.

Entro y el Sr Yukimura me sonríe, señala una silla y me siento en ella.

-Espero que estés bien Malia, ahora vamos a comenzar con inglés- dice y me da la hoja del examen.

…

Estoy tranquilamente esperando a Stiles fuera del salón cuando toca la campana, los chicos que pasan a mi lado solamente observan mi vientre, ya quiero salír de aquí, he ido uns cuatro veces al baño y mis pies me están matando.

-Estás bien- pregunta Scott llegando primero que Stiles.

-Y Stiles- pregunto al verlo solo. –Donde está- vuelvo a preguntar.

-Fue a buscar el auto, vamos. Hay demasiadas personas- dice y me ayuda con la maleta, me quejo luego de dar unos pasos.

-No veo el día en el que salgas de aquí- le susurro a mi vientre, Scott suelta una risita y le gruño.

Stiles está aparcado frente al instituto, Scott abre la puerta y me ayuda a subir.

-Gracias Scott- digo y revuelvo su cabello.

-Quieres comer pizza, me muero de hambre- dice Stiles y yo asiento. –Como te fue- pregunta y pone su mano en mi rodilla.

-Si, estaría bien, aunque el bebé no dej de moverse y patear mi vejiga, tuve que pedir permiso para ir al baño demasiadas veces- le respondo y el aprieta su mano haccía mi rodillas.

-Te amo, demasiado- me dice y toca mi vientre que goza de mucha acción.

…

Pedimos una pizza de peperoni y un batido de fresa para mi, estoy deseosa de llegar a casa y tumbarme de lado, descanzar los pies y la espalda.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor, duro- le susurro a Stiles al oído, puedo escuchar su corazón acelerado,

-Malia, no puedes decir esas cosas y luego quedarte como si nada- dice y traga grueso. –Prometo que apenas lleguemos a casa, me encargaré de ese antojo- susurra y yo le sonrío. Llama a la dependienta y pide la pizza para llevar.

Stiles paga la cuenta y salimos del local, me agarra la mano para ayudarme a subir al auto. Una vez dentro del auto, me pongo el cinturón de seguridad.

Un fuerte pinchazo en mi vientre me distrae, lanzo un grito y me agarro el vientre. Stiles me mira asustado, pronto el dolor se disipa y puedo sentir como todo vuelve a la normalidad.

-No fue nada- le digo y él me mira sin creerme. –Vamos a casa- le digo y saco un trozo de pizza y le doy un mordisco.

Al llegar a casa, subimos las escaleras y le doy un beso a Stiles, pongo mis manos en su cabello y tiro de él.

Me sigue besando hasta que caemos en la cama, con cuidado me toca los pechos y me muevo en aporvación, me quita la blusa y me besa el cuello, estamos ansiosos porque tenemos semanas que no hacemos el amor.

Rápido estamos sin ropa, él se prepara para entrar y yo arqueo la espalda al sentirlo dentro. Se mueve con cuidado y ambos gemimos.

..

Me recuesto a su lado con cuidado y sueño, son apenas las seis de la tarde en cuanto me duermo.

Me despierto al sentir otro fuerte pinchazo en mi vientre, Stiles se despierta conmigo y pone su mano en mi espalda.

-Duele- me quejo y me controlo para no comenzar la transformación. –Debemos ir a ver a Deaton- susurro y él se pone de pie en un salto, se viste y me ayuda a vestir despúes.

Me ayuda a bajar las escleras, subimos a su auto. Todo pasa muy rápido en cuanto a la siguiente vez.

-Deaton- habla Stiles por su móvil. –Es Malia, tiene mucho dolor en el vientre, se está quejando- dice rápidamente, el dolor comienza a desaparecer. –Es muy pronto para que venga el bebé- pregunta Stiles y espera la respuesta.

Luego de unos minutos nos estacionamos frente a la veterinaria, Stiles me ayuda a bajar y vuelvo a dar otro grito en cuanto llega de nuevo el dolor, Deaton sale de la clínica y ayuda a Stiles.

Me pone sobre la mesa y palpa mi vientre, él comienza a revisarme y me inyecta algo.

-Se le llaman contracciones de Braxton Hicks, comienzan a la semana 26. Es decir Malia que entraste en la semana 26, está avanzando mucho más rápido de lo que creí, a este paso terminarás dando a luz en dos semanas- dice Deaton mientras se limpia las manos.

-Pero el departamento aún no está listo. No tenemos la habitación ni nada listo aún- susurro y miro a Stles, quien toma mi mano.

-Apresuraré todo lo que pueda- comenta en respuesta. –Muchas gracias Deaton- dice y lo abraza.

-Bien, lleva a Malia a casa y descancen, luego de que nasca el bebé no tendrán tiempo para eso- nos abre la puerta de la clínica. –Las contracciones son solo prácticas para que tu cuerpo se prepare para el parto- explica.

-Gracias- le digo y volvemos al auto.


	10. Capítulo 10

Cápitulo 10

Comer fresas con guacamole es lo más rico que he probado luego del venado y la pizza. Stiles está pendiente de mi en todo momento, ha acelerado absolutamente todo con el departamento y está casi listo. Podremos mudarnos en dos días.

Contarselo al Sheriff no fue fácil, él no quiere que nos mudemos. Dijo que somos demasiado jóvenes para lidear con un bebé, que él nos ayudaría. En fin, no quiere que nos vayamos a vivir solos.

-Malia, esta caja del bebé la llevo primero- pregunta Stiles levantando la caja que está en la esquina de la habitación.

-Si, con cuidado. También la siguiente que está detrás de la puerta y las maletas de mi ropa- le digo y él asiente. Sigo comiendo las fresas mientras lo veo terminar de empacar sus cosas. Está sudoroso y cansado. –Date una ducha Stiles, podrás terminar con eso en un rato- le digo y él se pone de pie.

-Faltan muchas cosas- dice él y se arrodilla a mi lado. –Estás bien- pregunta y yo asiento, me roba una fresa y me sonríe. –Tus antojos son un tanto asquerosos- replica y vuelve a ponerse de pie.

-Oye, esto es delicioso- me hago la ofendida, y sigo deleitándome con el sabor de las fresas.

-Pondré esto en el Jeep- avisa y toma unas cajas en sus manos.

Me quedo quieta sintiendo como el bebé patea fuerte mi estomago. Presiona muy fuerte sobre las paredes de mi útero. Sonrío al sentirlo moverse bastante, tengo muchas ganas de ir al baño. Me siento y pongo los pies en el suelo, tomo impulso y me pongo de pie. Camino apoyando con mi mano la espalda.

Hago lo que necesito y vuelvo a la cama, levanto los pies y sigo engullendo guacamole, Stiles no deja de moverse por la habitación y ya se de donde el bebé heredo las energías.

Me pregunto si tendrá los lunares en la cara como Stiles, o si tendrá mis ojos. Amo a mi pequeño aún sin saber que es, lo amo.

-Se está moviendo- pregunta Stiles y yo asiento, el pone su mano y también lo siente. –Creo que es un niño- comenta y yo niego.

-Siento que es una niña- discuto y él niega. –Será una pequeña princesa- susurro y le doy un beso.

-Sea lo que sea la amaré- responde y me da un último beso.

-Empacaste la pomada para mi senos- pregunto y él niega, me la lanza desde la esquina de la mesa. –Gracias- le digo antes de comenzar a ponérmela, los senos me duelen y están comenzando a gotear leche.

-Aún te duelen- pregunta guardando las fotografías del tablero de evidencias.

-Si, no dejan de gotear- digo cambiando las compresas, he descubierto que controlo la humedad poniendo compresas sobre mis pezones, que ahora son más prominentes y grandes.

Adhiero dos compresas limpias a mi sostén y vuelvo a vestirme. Me pongo de pie y lanzo las usadas al bote de basura.

-No te resulta incomodo- pregunta Stiles al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

-Es más cómodo que tener los pechos mojados- digo mientras me acomodo nuevamente en la cama, él se rie y niega con la cabeza.

…

Stiles se relaja a mi lado y me abraza, es hora de dormir y él tiene que ir al instituto. Me mira y los ojos mientras acaricia mi cabello.

-Ya casi estaremos en nuestra casa- susurrra y pongo mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Ya casi es hora del parto- me da un beso en la coronilla y frota mis brazos. –Estoy muy asustada- comento en un susurro.

-Yo también estoy asustado, más que asustado- dice y él pequeño comienza su rutina de movimientos, los pies me hormieguean.

Me muevo un poco más suave para aliviar el dolor de la espalda, me quejo y Stiles me da espacio.

Stiles se duerme rápidamente y yo aún estoy despierta, trato de girarme pero no puedo, me duele la espalda. Me pongo una almohada bajo el trasero pero aún es demasiado incomodo. Me muevo un poco más y encuentro una posición cómoda. Rápidamente me quedo dormida.

…

Son las 3 am, no puedo seguir durmiendo. El dolor en la espalda me está matando, me pongo de pie y doy unos pasos pensando que ayudará con el dolor.

-Malia- murmura Stiles y extiende su brazo en mi búsqueda.

-Estoy aquí- susurro en respuesta y apoyo mi espalda con la mano.

-Que haces ahí, te sientes bien- pregunta y yo niego, con los ojos llenadose de lágrimas. –Otra contracción- pregunta y se frota los ojos.

-Me duele mucho la espalda- sollozo y él se pone de pie y me abraza, comienza a tararear una canción de cuna. –Stiles, quiero dormir bien hoy- le digo y él asiente y sigue tarareando una canción.

-Tengo una idea- dice y se pone los zapatos. –Ponte los zapatos, saldremos- me pasa el abrigo y me siento sobre la cama poniéndome los zapatos.

-A donde vamos- pregunto al tomar su mano, lleva en las llaves y su billetera.

-Sé donde dormiras más que bien- dice y me ayuda a subir a su auto, el bebé no deja de moverse y en verdad quiero dormir cómoda por primera vez en todo el embarazo.

Él conduce en silemcio hasta un hotel, se estaciona y me ayuda a bajar del auto.

-Pienso que una cama de agua estará bien para tí, es suave, cómoda y en internet dice que no es malo siempre y cuando no tenga acondicionador de temperatura- dice mientras me ayuda a caminar hacía la recepción del hotel.

-Te he dicho cuanto te amo- susurro y él me da un beso en la frente.

-Habitación para dos con la cama de agua- ordena mientras se saca la billetera del bolsillo. El señor nos mira y luego sonríe.

-Valla, eres la embarazada número quince desde que pusimos el anuncio- dice riéndose y nos da la llave de la habitación. –No tiene acondicionador y está en perfectas condiciones- dice él y nos señala con la mano el ascensor.

-No me meteré en esa caja del demonio, vamos por las escaleras- le digo a Stiles mietras me dirijo hacía donde dice "ESCALERAS".

-Malia, estás cansada y embarazada. Vamos por el elevador- insiste y me niego.

-Y si se para, y se queda estancado. Estoy muy embarazada par esa clase de estrés, por favor. Es solo un piso- le pido y me doy la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara, resopla y camina conmigo por las escaleras.

Subo los escalones lo más rápido que un vientre de 26 semanas lo permite, Stiles abre la puerta de la habitación.

Señoras y señores, he ahí la cama que me ayudará a dormir hoy. Denle un fuerte aplauso.

-Te ayudaré a acomodarte. Hoy es tu noche- dice él y me siento sobre la cama, se unde ante mi peso. Stiles me ayuda a poner todas las almohadas que necesito y me siento tan bien, el dolor en la espalda disminuye gradualmente hasta que me siento asueñada.

-Ven. Es super comoda- palpo el lado sobrante de mi cama.

-No, es tu noche- dice y se acomoda en el largo sofá de la esquina.

-Amor, te extraño. Ven a dormir conmigo. Porfavor- digo y él se pone de pie. Se coloca detrás de mí y ambos nos dormimos.


	11. Capítulo 11

Cápitulo 11

Stiles me despierta con un beso en los labios.

-Es hora de irnos- dice con suavidad.

-Estoy muy cómoda- me quejo y siento que tengo ganas de hacer pipi.

-Me iré a casa, te paso a buscar luego del instituto- anuncía y toma sus cosas. Deja la llave frente a la mesita y me da otro beso.

-Te amo, demasiado- le medio grito y él me lanza un beso antes de salir de la habitación. Me levanto y voy al baño.

Regreso y me acomodo con cuidado, vuelvo a la cómoda posición y me vuelvo a dormir.

…

-Malia- siento que me mueven. –Todavía estás dormida- pregunta Stiles moviéndome.

-Si- susurro y abro los ojos, sintiéndome lo más descanzada que es posible. –De verdad te amo, es una de las mejores cosas que haz hecho por mi- le doy muchos besos en la cara y los labios.

-Traje nachos con extra de guacamole y queso- dice y me da la bolsa.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo- le doy muchos besos, muchos besos, demasiados besos.

-Tambien te amo Malia, demasiado- me da mi plato y comenzamos a comer, el bebé empieza a patear y lo hace fuerte. Me rio porque ahora no duele ni me molesta.

-Quiero ir de compras, tengo muchas energías. Podemos ver los muebles de la habitación del bebé y comprar mucha ropa- le digo y me pongo de pie.

-Si pero antes, tomarás una ducha en casa porque dudo mucho de que quieras ir así- dice y me ayuda a ponerme de pie, doy un par de pasos para acostumbrarme y me empapo la cara con agua antes de salir de la habitación.

Stiles entrega la llave mientras yo camino hacía el auto. Abro la puerta y dejo mi abrigo dentro, Stiles me ayuda a subir y luego él también lo hace.

Al llegar a casa, subo las escaleras y entro directo a la ducha. Me enajabono rápidamente y salgo en la poca seguridad que da la toalla.

-Deje los pants negros, tus favoritos- dice Stiles al verme salir.

-A penas de a luz me desharé de estos- le digo enseñándole la horrible pero cómoda ropa interior que dejo en la cama.

-Lo sé. Yo mismo las tiraría- dice y me recojo el cabello en una coleta. Mi cara se ve hinchada, espero por el bien de todos que mis pies no lo hagan.

…

No nos decidimos por el color de la cuna, mientras yo discuto que sea blanca, Stiles quiere que sea marrón.

-Stiles, si es una niña le irá el blanco- discuto y él niega.

-Y si mejor la llevamos de un marrón pálido, así le podremos poner un cobertor amarillo y le irá bien- dice y toma mi mano, el bebé empieza a patear fuerte.

-Está bien- digo y él sonríe, llama a una dependienta que coquetea con él. –Amor, se me antoja guacamole- me foto contra su costado.

-La dependienta llevará el código a la caja. Quieres ver algo más- pregunta y la dependienta bufa y se retira. –A la única que amo eres tú- dice y me besa, pone su mano en mi vientre y me sonríe.

Caminamos por la tienda hasta los enteros, que me he dado cuenta que son mi debilidad. Tomo algunos colores neutros y se los muestro a Stiles. Él me sonríe y yo lo pongo en la canastilla.

-Quiero aprender a tejer- le digo y tomo un set de tejido que hay en una esquina de la tienda.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras amor- me abraza por detrás y pone su cabeza en mi hombro.

Caminamos a la caja y saco mi cartera, pago la factura y Stiles la cuna. La carga mientras caminamos al estacionamiento.

-Podemos ir al departamento- pregunto y él asiente.

-De todas maneras hay que dejar esto- dice y señala la caja donde yace la cuna desarmada. Le doy un beso. –Serás una mamá estupenda- susurra y toma mi mano mientras conduce.

Al llegar al edificio, tomamos el elevador a lo que será nuestro hogar, con cuidado le ayudo a Stiles a entrar las cosas y admiro el lugar. Es precioso las chicas se han lucido con los interiores.

-He pintado la habitación ayer. Puede oler a pintura- dice y entramos a la habitación del bebé. Las cajas con su ropa y accesorio están en una esquina, solo debo lavarlas y acomodarlas.

-Te quedo muy bien- digo y él asiente, aún faltan muebles pero ya tenemos lo más importante, la cuna.

Dejamos todo dentro y cerramos la puerta, respiro profundo y toco mi vientre.

-Falta poco- digo y él me abraza. –Estoy abrumada- sollozo y mi cabez yace en su hombro derecho.

-Yo también, asustado, abrumado, cansado. Pero vale la pena- susurra. –No te dejaré sola, en ningún momento- dice y me besa. –Ahora, vamos a dormir. Mañana será el día de terminar de mudar lo que nos falta- susurra y yo asiento.

…

El día de hoy. Todos están en casa por se sábado, Lidia me está contando sobre algo a lo que no presto atención, Kira ayuda a Stiles y Scott a empacar lo que falta y de pronto todo está listo. Todo está en los autos y me veo caminando hacia el auto de Lidia. Ella conduce hacia el edificio y llevo en mis manos la almohada corporal con la que he dormido últimamente.

-Estás bien Malia- pregunta y yo asiento.

-Solo el bebé se está moviendo demasiado, casi no me deja dormir y estoy cansada. Los pies los traigo hinchados y la espalda me está matando- le sonrío lo mejor que puedo.

-En que semana estás- pregunta Lidia y pone su mano sobre mi vientre.

-En la 26, pero paso una semana en dos días asi que debo estar entrando en la veintisiete pronto- respondo y me remuevo en mi lugar buscando comodidad.

-Aún no me has dicho que es. Niño o niña- pregunta y se desvia en dirección al edificio.

-No se deja ver, siempre está moviendo sus piernas, o no las abre. Pero mi intuición me dice que es una niña- digo y ella me sonríe.

Nos bajamos del auto y llevamos las cosas que traemos, los chicos ya están arriba.

No nos detenemos hasta que todo está en orden. Stiles cocina con Lidia y yo estoy en la habitación con Kira. Termino de doblar mi ropa y organizarla en el armario, que es muy grande para las pocas cosas que tenemos.

Regreso a la cocina, Stiles y Scott toman una cerveza. Lidia sirve en los platos y yo lo llevo a la mesa, nos sentamos y nos miramos entre nosotros.

-Muchas gracias chicos. Por siempre estar ahí apoyándonos, por ayudarnos en esto, por todo- les digo y les sonrío. –Si no estuviera muy embarazada los abrazaría- susurro y ellos también nos sonríen.

-A petición de Malia, comeremos pollo al guacamole- dice Lidia y comenzamos a comer, le pongo más guacamle a mi plato y Stiles se rie mientras comemos.

-Amo el guacamole, lo como con todo lo que puedo- comento y Lidia hace una cara de asco.

-Las embarazadas y sus antojos- replica Kira. –Mamá dice que cuando ella estaba embarazada, comía todo lo que podía picante- dice ella y yo levanto una ceja.

Al terminar, los chicos se van. Stiles me ayuda a recoger los platos y ha fregarlos, los ponemos en el escurridor y caminamos a la habitación. Me desvisto y me pongo una camiseta de Stiles, me meto entre las sábanas y cierro los ojos. Espero a Stiles para poderme dormir.


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Han pasado dos semanas, puedo dar a luz en cualquier momento. Mi vientre es tan grande que no logro verme los pies. Ya han comenzado las vacaciones y Stiles no se despega ni un solo segundo de mí. Se lo agradezco pero estoy apunto de pegarle.

-Iré a buscar más guacamole, no me tardo- dice Stiles y me da un beso mientras sigo en el sofá, de lado. Asiento y él sale.

Me pongo de pie para ir a la cocina cuando siento un líquido correr por mis piernas, me he vuelto a hacer pis. Doy una maldición y busco toallas de papel para secar el suelo. Las dejo absorviendo y voy a la habitación. Me doy una ducha y me visto.

Salgo de nuevo a la cocina y termino de limpiar el desastre. Me recuesto en el sofá y un pinchazo me golpea en el vientre bajo. Me quedo esperando a que el dolor se valla y lo hace.

-Deja de moverte- le pido a mi vientre.

Stiles entra con bolsas en las manos y me mira.

-Te duchaste- pregunta y yo asiento, omitiendo el indecoroso accidente.

Me sienta en el otro sofá y otro pinchazo me golpea. Ya no me queda duda alguna, estoy en trabajo de parto.

-Stiles- lo llamo suavemente. –Es hora- anuncio y su cara, debí haberle tomado una foto.

-Ahora- pregunta y asiento. –Debo llamar a Deaton, y la maleta, no te duele, te duele, Malia- comienza a entrar en pánico.

-Respira Stiles, primero llama a Deaton- digo sentadome suavemente, él toma su móvil y lo hace.

-Si, está teniendo contracciones- dice por la línea. –Entonces no iremos allá- pregunta asustado y cierra la llamada. –Amor, dice Deaton que monitoriemos la frecuencia de las contracciones, eres primeriza y tomará tiempo- explica y yo asiento.

-Vamos a la cama- le digo y me pongo de pie dando un respiro profundo para evitar los mareos.

Me recuesto y él camina nervioso por la habitación. Palpo su lado de la cama, y el se recuesta.

-Aquí viene otra- digo y grito cuando la siento, respiro profundo como siempre pero gritar me ayuda más a llevar el dolor.

-Diez minutos- dice él y me mira. –Demasiado rápido- dice y le marca a Deaton. Le dice el tiempo de las contracciones. –Vamos a la clínica- dice y él toma la maleta que llevaremos a la clínica con las cosas del bebé, me pongo de pie y camino con él. –Estamos teniendo al bebé- dice y yo asiento.

-Estoy teniendo al bebé idiota- digo al sentir otra contracción, grito y dejo de caminar.

-Calma- dice y respira profundo, seguimos caminando hasta el elevador.

Al subir al auto tengo otra contracción y está vez es más dolorosa que las anteriores.

-Maldita sea, no dejaré que me vuelvas a tocar- grito de dolor, y él pone su mano en mi vientre, la aparto con brusquedad y siento como empiezo a controlar el cambio.

-Relajate, respira profundo ya estoy llegando- dice y trata de tocarme, pero solamente le gruño.

Deaton nos espera afuera de la clínica, al llegar, Stiles me ayuda a bajar. Siento otra contracción, más fuerte y dolorosa, mis colmillos salen.

-Vamos dentro Malia- dice Deaton y me sostiene por el brazo.

Me pone dentro de una bañera de agua templada, me quito los pantalones mojados y la camiseta, quedo en ropa interior.

-Revisaré cuanto tienes dilatado- dice Deaton mientras se pone unos guantes, me quito las bragas y Stiles se pone detrás de mí, entrando también al agua.

-Ahh- grito al sentir otra contracción. –No le hare daño, no se ahogará- pregunto a Deaton y él levanta la vista.

-Está coronando- dice Deaton, Stiles agarra mis manos. –Puja Malia- dice y yo respiro profundo antes de hacerlo, grito del dolor, pero estar mojada me mantiene a raya. –De nuevo- lo vuelvo a hacer, está siendo demasiado rápido.

-No he llamado a mi padre- dice Stiles de repente.

-Te estás acordando de eso ahora- digo enojada y vuelvo a pujar.

-Solo uno más- Deaton ordena y yo lo hago, siento un tirón dentro de mí, lo agarro y lo saco del agua, comienza a llorar y yo lo hago con él también, Deaton nos sonríe y Stiles me besa.

-Está aquí- sollozo y abrazo a Stiles.

-Lo revisaré- dice Deaton y se lo entrego. Tiene mucho cabello negro. Cuando Deaton lo levanta puedo ver que es una niña. Stiles y yo nos miramos y sigo sollozando en su pecho.

-Es Aliza- digo y él asiente, sale de la pisicina y me da un beso, muchos besos. Se acerca hasta donde Deaton que está secándolo. Una vez enrrollada en la toalla, se la da a Stiles.

-Te ayudaré a salir- dice Deaton y agarra una toalla, me levanta por debajo de los brazos y me deja sentada en el borde de la bañera. –Presionaré para sacar la placenta- dice y presiona mi vientre bajo, doy un grito de dolor. Pero escuchar a mi pequeña llorar me tranquiliza, levanto la mirada, es lo más bonito que he visto. Stiles tratando de arrullarla y hacerla dormir.

Deaton me recuesta sobre una camilla luego de ayudarme a secar, con cuidado después Stiles se sienta a los pies de la cama con la bebé en brazos. La agarro y ella solloza, abre los ojos y me mira. Acomodo su gorrito rosa y Stiles se arrodilla hasta quedar a mi altur, pongo a la bebé sobre mi descubierto pecho y ella suspira en busca de calor.

-Es tan hermosa- digo y beso a Stiles. –Eres el idiota que más amo, no te ofendas por lo que dije antes- susurro y él asiente.

-Llamaré a mi padre- dice y acaricia la mejilla de mi pequeña. Toma su móvil y le marca a su padre. Con la voz mas calmada que le he escuchado hablar dice. –Ya nacio- dice en completa emoción, puedo escuchar las frases entrecortadas y la energía del Sheriff desde la otra línea. –La clínica de Deaton, si papá, Malia está bien- dice y corta la llamada.

-Eres la pequeñita de mamá- susurro y la acuno en mi cuello, disfruto del latido de su corazón, rápido y saludable.

Stiles encuentra el cambio de ropa y el pañal que teníamos preparado. Me siento con las piernas entrelazdas de una forma india, dejo a la pequeña en la cama, entre mis piernas y Stiles me da el pañal, lo pongo con cuidado por debajo de sus piernas, Stiles me ayuda con las cintas de seguridad. Es un momento tan íntimo, no nos hablamos pero las miradas dicen mucho. La levanto un poco y Stiles desliza una pequeña camisa interior por su cabeza, la vuelvo a acostar y le pongo el entero color verde, con dibujos de vacas. Puedo sentir mis ojos lagrimear de la emoción cuando Stiles le pone unos calcetines antes de guardar piernas. Abotonamos cada broche hasta que porfin está lista, la dejo sobre la cama y ambos la observamos, Stiles y yo nos besamos y nos sonreímos.

-Te amo, esto es lo más maravilloso que halla podido observar- dice él y recuesto mi cabeza sobre su hombro. La pongo sobre mi brazos y siento que tengo que protegerla de todo. La protegeré de todo.

Deaton entra en la habitación y nos observa, nos mira y sonríe.

-Cuando la amamantes, se terminará de forjar el vínculo. Tu poder comenzará a restaurarse de a poco a poco- dice y Stiles se pone de pie. –Quieres ayuda- pregunta y yo asiento. Me quito el sujetador que es única prenda que tengo puesta a parte del pantaloncillo corto que había en la maleta.

Deaton me indica como sostenerla, lo hago despacio y él asiente. La acerco a mi seno y la acomodo, ella se prende de mi pezón. Siento la conexión y sin poder evitarlo suelto un rugido, mis colmillos salen, siento instantáneamente el vínculo del que habla Deaton, Aliza comienza a mamar y me acomodo de lado, en posición fetal, con cuidado, protegiéndola. No dejaré que nadie se acerque, es parte de lo que siento.

-Stiles, toma la posición con ella- dice Deaton y Stiles se recuesta a mi lado. –Parte del vínculo es sobreproteger a la cría, Stiles tienes que estar pendientes de ellas, eres su pareja no te va a apartar- explica Deaton y Stiles besa mi cuello, ambos miramos a la pequeña comer de mi seno.

Escucho los pasos del Sheriff y reconosco el olor de la manada, tocan la puerta y Stiles desliza una sábana encima de mi cuerpo, cubriéndome lo más posible.

El Sheriff pasa emocionado y el resto de la manada también, Deaton les explica que puede ser un poco peligroso acercarse demasiado.

-Felicidades chicos- Scott pronuncia desde la puerta, Stiles se pone de pie y saluda. Yo me quedo en la misma posición, agarrando la pequeña mano de mi bebé.

-Te felicito hijo- dice el Sheriff y puedo escuchar su voz más ronca, sé que lo ha abrazado.

-Se ve tan pequeña- susurra Lidia.

Cuando se desprende de mi pecho, sé que debo cambiar de posición y sacarle los gases, los chicos salen de la habitación por órdenes de Deaton y puedo darme la vuelta cómodamente, le doy pequeños golpecitos en la espalda hasta que escucho que suelta uno o dos eruptos. Se queda dormida en mis brazos y sé que estoy sonriendo cuando me encanta la sensación de tenerla en mis brazos.

-Se la mostraré a papá- dice Stiles y me tiende los brazos para que se la dé. No puedo decirle que no y no quiero pelear pero no quiero soltarla. La pongo con cuidado en sus brazos. –Vistete- me da un guiño y yo gruño.

Me pongo de pie, aún siento mucho dolor al moverme y busco en la parte en la que guarde mis cosas y sacó un pijama cómodo. Me visto despacio y me vuelvo a recostar. Stiles se va con la pequeña y yo trato de calmarme, siento olores extraños y ruidos fuera.

Me pongo de pie y salgo en busca de los chicos. Lidia está sosteniéndola cuando el olor a pólvora llega a mi, corro a sus brazos y se la quito.

-Algo huele a polvira, siento personas fuera. Huele extraño- digo y ellos me miran, mientras que mi pequeña sigue quieta en mis brazos.

-Te sacaré de aquí- dice Stiles al sentirme preocupada. –Puede ser cualquier cosa- dice él y le resta importancia.

Personas enmascaradas entran y los chicos se ponen a ataque, de lo único capaz de hacer es de transformarme, tomo a la pequeña con el ocico por la parte de atrás de su entero. Salgo corriendo con ella. No me importa más nada. Escucho los gritos de batalla y a Stiles gritando mi nombre. Corro sin determe y la pequeña está sollozante, llora fuertemente.

Llego a lo que alguna vez fue mi madriguera y dejo con cuidado a la bebé en el suelo, me destransformo. La tranquilizo en mi pecho y procuro darle todo el calor que puedo. Sé que me están buscando, el aulido de Scott me hace ubicarlos.

No saldré de aquí, protegeré a mi pequeña de cualquier cosa, es mi bebé.

Cuando amanece Scott vuelve a aullar un poco mas cerca y yo le regreso el aullido. Poco a poco salgo de mi madriguera y los veo. Stiles corre hacía mi y me tapa con una frazada. Me abraza y se asegura de que tenga a la pequeña conmigo.

-Estaba tan preocupado- susurra y me mira. –Volaron la clínica de Deaton, todos estamos bien y logramos salir- dice él y Scotttoce desde atrás.

-La bebé necesita estar en casa, vamos a casa Malia- dice Scott y tiende sus brazos para que le dé a la pequeña. Le gruño y me pongo de pie.

-Casa es cualquier lugar mientras yo esté con ella- digo y me aferro más a ella. Stiles me ayuda a levantarme y a llegar al auto. Subimos con Scott y el ambiente está tenso, No dejo de arrullar a mi peuqña y rozar mi mejilla con la suya. Stiles se dirije a casa.

…

Al llegar. Subimos por el elevador y al entrar camino directo a la habitación, cierro la puerta y dejo a la bebe en el centro de la cama, le quito la ropa sucia teniendo cuidado con sus bray piernas, le quito el pañal y la dejo sobre la cama, también me desvisto y entro al baño, donde pongo a llenar la bañera con agua caliente y luego con agua fría hasta que esté tibia. Con cuidado entro y ella comienza a llorar ante el cambio de temperatura, la pongo en mi pecho y comienzo a susurrar pequeñas palabras para que se calme.

Lavo su cabello solamente con agua y nos envolvemos en una toalla. Al llegar a la habitación, comienzo a secarla y le pongo un pañal limpio. Me visto con pijama también y camino a su habitación, donde la dejo en la cuna mientras busco ropa para ella.

Stiles entra a la habitación en el momento en el que le estoy terminando de colocar el entero. La toma en sus brazos y me mira, se acerca y me da un beso.

-Creo que tiene hambre- dice cuando comienza a llorar, da pequeños grititos y yo me acomodo en la silla de la esquina y me preparo para darle de comer. Stiles la pone en mis brazos y la ubico a la altura de mi pecho, ella comienza a comer y pone su manito sobre mi pecho.

Cuando se queda dormida la pongo en su cuna, la arropo y ella suspira al no sentir el calor de mis brazos.

-Vamos a dormir- dice Stiles en el momento en el que frota sus manos en mis brazos.


	13. Capítulo 13

Cápitulo 13

Es la tercera vez que se despierta esta noche, Stiles gruñe molesto y soy yoo quien s pone de pie está vez, camino arrastrando los pies hasta la habitación, la levanto y la arrullo.

Me siento en la mecedora y saco mi seno, la acomodo hasta que comienza a succionar. Cuando ya percibo la sensación, empiezo a sacarle los gases. Me estoy quedando dormida en cuanto Stiles entra a la habitación. Me pongo alerta de nuevo y la cambio de posición.

-Ve a dormir, se que estás cansada- dice él y toma a la bebé de mi pecho. Me pongo de pie para sederle la silla y arrastro los pies de nuevo a la cama y bostezo antes de volver a dormirme.

…

Al abrir los ojos, Stiles duerme con la bebé en el pecho, doy un chillido levantándolos a ambos.

-Como pudiste quedarte dormido- digo y quito a la bebé de donde estaba. –Es peligroso- le doy un golpe en el hombro y arrullo a la pequeña.

-Estoy tan cansado- murmura y se da la vuelta. Vuelve a quedarse dormido.

Comienzo a amamantar a la pequeña y también siento que me estoy durmiendo. El timbre suena y me debato entre abrir o no abrir la puerta, también estoy cansada y hambrienta. Nadie dijo que sería tan difícil.

-Chicos soy yo- reconozco la voz del Sheriff y me levanto de la cama, aún con la bebé en mi seno.

Le abro la puerta y él me observa, levanta la bolsa de cartón y me sonríe.

-Que tal la primera noche- pregunta y yo gruño, cierro la puerta con el pie y camino con él hacía la cocina.

-Tecnicamente es la segunda, en el bosque no se sentía así de abrumador- susurro y me siento en uno de los taburetes y le saco los gases suavemente.

-Sé lo que se siente- dice él y mira a todas partes. –Y Stiles- pregunta.

-Dormido- digo y bostezo.

-Puedo- pregunta y señala a la pequeña, con cuidado la toma en sus brazos y mis sentidos se ponen alerta. –No sé de que va este rollo de mamá coyote, pero puedes estar tranquila Malia, esta pequeña es mi nieta- susurra y juega con su nariz, con cuidado toma su manita y se sienta en el sofá.

Lo observo desde la distancia sin despegar la mirada de mi pequeña, entro a la cocina y saco un poco de jugo de naranja, lo sorbo y la pequeña comienza a llorar.

La sostengo de brazos del Sheriff y me encamino a la habitación, me doy la vuelta hacía él.

-Iré a despertar a Stiles, hay café en la cocina- le digo mientras camino a la habitación, donde deje los pañales. La cambio lo mejor que puedo y me recuesto en la cama para tratar de dormirla.

-Stiles- lo muevo. –Tengo tanto sueño y tu padre está en la sala, podrías llevar a la pequeña a la cuna, es tu turno- pido y él se mueve un poco, abre los ojos y toca mi cara.

-Duerme un poco, te amo- me da un beso rápido y agarra a la bebé con cuidado y me acomodo en las sábanas.

-No la pierdas de vista- le pido y cierro los ojos.


	14. Epílogo

Durante el siguiente año, Malia y Stiles se acostumbran a la vida de padres, con su pequeña creciendo y aprendiendo todo tanto puede.

Malia y Stiles saben que están hechos el uno para el otro.


End file.
